Misadventures in Ipswich
by Villageus Idioticus Inc
Summary: It was just supposed to be a road trip to check out colleges before senior year. But when Katie and Jenny stop at a book shop, they're thrown into a world of secrets, lies, spider obsessed morons, and sexist idiots. ROC and TOC. Chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue

_No one really knows how the power came to be.  
_('We do! We do!' DA squealed twirling around in her desk chair in that infamous office, and raising her arm like a school girl.  
'Technically we don't, but our idea's pretty cool too.' TRO corrected logically.  
'Frakking technicalities.' DA huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.)  
_Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning_.  
('They should have hired a better historian.')  
_But those who mastered it have always been hunted.  
_('Like refrigerators in the 1930s!')

_In the middle of the 17__th__ Century,_  
('The sixteen hundreds in case you didn't know.'  
'Thanks for the math lesson DA.')  
_many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England  
and France by coming to America._  
('When the country actually liked immigrants.')

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power  
spread throughout Massachusetts, _  
('Everyone wants it, seven can have it.'  
'Seven?'  
'Yes DA. Seven.'  
'Oh…yeah.')  
_the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence. _

And for 300 years it has kept them safe.

Until now.  
('Yeah, a stupid, nursery rhyme spouting, spider obsessed moron is going to screw it all up.'  
'TRO!'  
'Sorry DA.') 


	2. Free Books That Smell

Well, since you're all here, we guess it's safe to assume that, you've read the Prologue and are interested in what we have to write.

Yay! Thanks for coming!

Now, this Misadventure has absolutely nothing to do with our on hiatus fic, _Katie and Jenny's Misadventures: Knight's Misadventures in Time Traveling_. This fic has the same characters, Katie and Jenny, but that's it. Think of it as an alternate universe of sorts to the other Misad. Check out our author's bio for a more detailed explanation. Any more questions; just send us a message and we'll get all your questions answered.

No Sons in this chapter, sad we know, but they'll be along soon!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but a Battlestar Galactica calendar that is always on the month of May, a Lord Sesshomaru keychain; the characters Katie and Jenny, the laptop TRO writes the fics on, and probably a few other things here and there…. Just go by, 'if you recognize it, it's probably not ours'.

And now, TRO and DA present: The Fic!

Happy Reading!

Free Books That Smell

* * *

_In 1692,  
seven families with untold power  
formed a covenant of silence._

_One family lusting for more  
was banished,  
their bloodline disappearing  
without a trace._

_Soon after, two other families,  
disappeared into history.  
To be forgotten by the others._

_Until now_

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry _and_ Lee Adama in a towel on top?"

"Tempting, but I don't like cherries."

"But _Katie_!" Jenny Olivera whined, looking longingly out the window of the black Honda Civic that Katie Cooper was driving, to the slowly disappearing city of Salem, Massachusetts.

"Bad things happen in stores in cities dealing in witchcraft Jenny." Katie fired back, running one hand through her shoulder length brown hair and keeping her eyes on the road ahead, and not the city behind.

"But it's freaking _Salem_ Katie! It's witchcraft central!" Jenny insisted, "You can't _honestly_ tell me that you're not interested too! And don't you want to get out of this car? We've been in here driving for _hours_!"

Katie sighed and tapped her black painted nails on the steering wheel, "…Ok, fine. We'll stop for a while." She said, turning the car around and heading back toward Salem, something in the back of her mind telling her that this was not one of her better decisions.

It's not like she had a choice really.

Jenny would have griped at her for hours on end had she not relented.

Jenny squealed happily, tossing her mid back length black hair over her shoulder, "Yay! Honestly Katie, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Great Jenny," Katie snorted, "Now you've cursed us!"

('Katie's got a point.' TRO mused from her swivel chair in that fantastic office, her feet propped up on her desk, and her laptop on her lap.  
'She does," DA agreed, 'That question, along with the question, "How old could this Twinkie be?" Are probably the most dangerous questions to ask. Ever. Especially in this case with them being on a road trip and all.')

"We're probably breaking _so_ many horror movie laws right now." Katie muttered, turning onto one of the streets near the Salem Common and parking in a small parking lot near a street with a few shops.

Jenny rolled her eyes and got out of the car, "All three of you need to lighten up. Seriously. It's not like we're going to end up in some crazy world with a lunatic who's obsessed with spiders just because we decided to take a break in witchcraft central." She said before flicking her door shut.

"We are so, _so_ extremely screwed!" Katie groaned, banging her forehead against the steering wheel.

The two teens walked slowly down the street glancing through the windows of all the different shops. It was the end of August, so the weather was still warm. Jenny was wearing faded blue jeans, sneakers, and a dark red fitted tee shirt with the words 'Frak Off' in black lettering, and Katie was wearing a pair of white leggings under old, worn black jeans with multiple holes, and a black shirt with a silvery image of a phoenix reflected over itself in different shades.

They turned the corner and headed down another street with a few shops and some small restaurants, and Katie was halfway down the block when she noticed Jenny wasn't with her, "Oh shit," She muttered, freaking out just a bit, looking left and right for her friend, "We really did drive into a horror movie!"

Katie spun around, and was immediately relieved to see her friend gazing into the window of a store at the end of the block, "Jenny! What are you doing?" She asked, making her way back over to her friend.

"…. so pretty…" Jenny said, mesmerized, her eyes not leaving the shop's window display.

Katie glanced at the shop. It was a book store, "What's pretty? The molding around the window? I've seen nicer."

"The books…." Jenny replied absently, reaching out to touch the window, "They're _so _pretty…."

Katie rolled her eyes, "You wanna go inside?"

"YES!" Jenny squealed excitedly, grabbing one of Katie's arms and pulling her into the small shop.

"_Jenny_! My arm!" Katie yelled as she was pulled inside, "_What _the hell is that smell?" She muttered; putting a hand over her nose once they were inside the musty book shop, the bell on the door ringing quietly as it shut behind them.

Jenny stroked the spine of a nearby book lovingly, "It's the smell… of knowledge!" She said dramatically.

('I always thought old books smelled like moldy cheese.' TRO commented.  
'Don't insult the books!' DA growled, prompting TRO to roll her eyes.)

"Jenny… you're _really_ beginning to freak me out now," She said slowly, "I _knew_ we shouldn't have stopped here." She muttered to herself as an afterthought.

Katie understood fully that Jenny had a bit of a book fetish, hell, she did too, but this was just a little bit much.

"But they have such nice books!" Jenny said happily, her attitude making a 180, looking around the shop in awe at all the old, dusty volumes as she walked down an aisle to the other side.

Katie rolled her eyes, "The minute you start going all 'my precious' on me, we're leaving."

Jenny chuckled from across the shop where she was looking at a shelf of large, old tomes, "Katie, you're being so uptight," She admonished, "Relax! We're on vacation three-thousand miles from home, you're not taking care of ten psycho campers and getting no sleep, and I'm not taking summer school. Honestly, you're being as uptight as Scott Summers. It's not good for your health you know."

"Do I really have a stick the size of a cherry red sports car stuck up my butt?" Katie asked blandly leaning against one of the many bookcases, not looking up from an ancient civil war diary she was flipping through.

"It's getting there."

Katie mock glared at her black haired friend, "Thanks."

Jenny and Katie quietly browsed around the shop for a while, not realizing that there were no other costumers, nor had anyone else come in since they did, and the owner was nowhere in sight.

Jenny was looking through books near the back of the shop when she found something interesting.

"Oh! This book looks really old," She commented, pulling it off the shelf.

"It smells really old too." Katie commented to her left.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny blew the dust off the cover of the book, and Katie sneezed, "Hmm… odd title." She commented.

"What's it called?" Katie asked, wiping her nose off with a tissue she dug out of her purse.

Jenny turned around and placed the tome on top of a pile of books, "It's called, '_The _Real_ Book of Damnation that wasn't written by a Bunch of Sexist Morons Who Forgot about the Six and Seventh Families_'."

Katie put the book she was leafing through on top of another nearby pile, "Seriously?" She asked with some skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah," Jenny nodded, "Hey, didn't we watch a movie once with a Book of Damnation in it?"

Katie shrugged, knowing what movie Jenny was talking about, "Yeah. It was nothing like this though." She said, nodding at the book.

Jenny flipped the book open to the forward, "Wow," She commented, "These are some pissed off women."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, moving to read over Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny gestured to the forward, "It's pretty much a rant about a bunch of 'sexist morons' who forgot about these two women Danielle and Anna and their families when writing 'their' book."

Katie tilted her head to the side while Jenny continued looking though the book, "Um… Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"You consider yourself an expert on books and all things literary, right?" Katie asked slowly.

"Sure," Jenny shrugged, not taking her eyes off the book, "Why?"

"Are books supposed to have glowing spines?"

Jenny looked up and gave Katie a 'what are you smoking' look.

Then, the light grew so bright that they couldn't see.

And what happened next was even more confusing.

When the light receded, nothing seemed different, but the next thing they knew, Katie and Jenny were being pushed out the front door of the shop by the previously missing owner who muttered something about them being the millionth costumers, take the book and go, before slamming the door shut and turning the 'open' sign that was hanging in the shop's front window to 'closed'.

"What in the world?" Katie muttered, staring at the closed shop door.

"Well," Jenny reasoned, "We got a free book."

Katie laughed, "Let's get back on the road. It's your turn to drive."

Walking back to the car, nothing seemed different, thought Katie and Jenny did feel a little strange.

"Eh, it was probably just those doughnuts we had for breakfast." Jenny said offhandedly as they reached the car.

They got into the car and Jenny was about to pull out of the parking space when her phone rang, "Hello?... Hi Mom… Yeah we're doing fine…. Nothing much, we're just leaving Salem… Wait…" Jenny put the car back in park and cut the engine slowly, garnering a strange look from Katie, "What are you talking about…. What transfer papers…. Ipswich?... Harvard?... We do?... We did?... Oh…. Right… You _know_ I was kidding! … Of _course_ we're excited… Yeah…. I'll make sure she calls them… yeah… bye…" Jenny hung up the phone slowly, and Katie had noticed her increased confusion as the phone call progressed.

"What was that all about Jenny?" Katie asked, watching her friend staring out the front windshield.

Jenny turned to look at Katie, "Since when did we decide that we want to go to Harvard?"

* * *

And that is chapter one. It's a little shorter than we're used to, but the fic is turning out to be pretty long, and we're going to do our best to update as often as we can. We just want to make sure that we have at least a couple chapters after the ones we post written so we don't get stuck (like we did in Misad: KMTT…. we're trying to get out of that rut too…)

A glimpse inside the next chapter:

"_But we _don't_ want to go to Harvard."  
"Well then I guess we've fallen into some alternate universe where we _do_."_

Don't forget to review!

Happy Holidays!  
TRO and DA


	3. TreeGasm? No I Brought My Camera Instead

Hello all! Today DA and TRO have you for the next chapter in our lovely misad. Each chapter is going to be pretty much the same length and a new feature we are introducing in this chapter are 'Fun Facts'.

'Fun Facts' are facts about the four families of the Covenant that TRO found on the movie website… Unfortunately, we couldn't exactly read the Putnam family facts, (if you've seen the site, you know what we mean), so we're only doing our four favorite Sons of Ipswich. For now.

Disclaimer: TRO and DA do not own the facts that are in these 'Fun Facts', but we do own our comments about them... read and understand. As for the rest of the fic, same as last chapter, we don't own the movie, the plot points that you recognize, or….. well, anything that you recognize period. But we are happy to know that this new spin on the 'new girl and/or girls are transferring to Spenser' plot is ours!

We'd also like to take a second to thank **Fairy-Tales123** for being our first reviewer, and **GoodnightMoon7 **for your review as well.

As for your question (which isn't at all stupid)** GoodnightMoon7**, a Mary-Sue is, pretty much, an original character who is perfect. And we mean PERFECT. She has the perfect body, perfect life, and usually gets with one of the main characters in whichever fanfic you're reading. She also usually has a _destiny_ and will eventually 'save the world'. She's usually blonde, beautiful, sometimes has a name we readers cannot pronounce, or, her name can also be a male name (Ryan, Sam, Jordan, etc), and the person she is paired with usually ends up falling in love with her within 2.5 seconds of meeting her, and she is loved by all. Even the antagonists sometimes.

As for Katie and Jenny, some of the reasons they are considered Mary-Sues, though not on the same level as we just mentioned (neither are blondes, nor do they have male names), is that they know everything that is happening in the movie. It's kinda like a Mary-Sue who can see the future, but they know for a fact what will happen. (There are also Gary-Stus, which are Mary-Sues male counterparts. They are usually dark characters, smoke, do drugs, have serious daddy issues, etc.)

Which reminds us (thanks **Fairy-Tales123**), did we forget to mention pairings? Well here they are:  
Sarah/Caleb, Kate/Pogue, Jenny/Tyler, Katie/Reid…. but…. will it stay that way? You'll all just have to wait and see!

Still no Sons in this chapter, but they're DEFINITELY in the next!

Happy Reading!

Tree-gasm? No, I Brought My Camera Instead

* * *

_Jenny turned to look at Katie, "Since when did we decide that we want to go to Harvard?"_

"What?" Katie asked incredulously.

Jenny gestured to her phone, "My mother just called."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Well I noticed _that_."

"She was calling to make sure we hadn't lost our transfer papers for when we get to Spenser Academy," The black haired girl continued, "Apparently we're going to school there now." She deadpanned.

"What the hell?" Katie asked, shocked, turning in her seat to look at her friend, "Since _when_?"

Jenny merely shrugged, just as confused as Katie was, "In fact, we've been begging our parents to send us there for the past year and a half because it's our best chance at getting into Harvard."

"But we don't _want_ to go to Harvard," Katie said, frustrated, "Hell; _everyone_ knows that I don't even want to go to school on the east coast."

"Well then I guess we've fallen into some alternate universe where we _do_." Jenny said exasperatedly.

"An alternate universe that is scarily similar to the movie The Covenant." Katie commented suspiciously, glancing at the '_The _Real_ Book of Damnation that wasn't written by a Bunch of Sexist Morons Who Forgot about the Six and Seventh Families_', which was sitting in the backseat of the car.

Katie and Jenny looked at each other.

Then they looked heavenwards.

('You're not going to find us in heaven you know. We're not dead.' DA said with an eye roll.  
'Yeah, think a little bit more… Kami.' TRO advised.)

Skyward then.

('Thank you.')

"Explanations anyone?" Jenny prompted.

Silence.

Katie tapped her fingers on her armrest, "We're waiting…"

('Oh fine!' TRO conceded, 'You two are in the Covenant universe. Get over it.')

"Why?"

('Because we _wanted_ to Jenny.' DA replied.  
'It's not like you two won't enjoy yourselves.')

"Meaning?" Katie asked.

('Not telling, so nyah!' DA said, crossing her arms over her chest.)

Jenny glared skyward, "So you two are just going to let us go in blindly?"

('Why not?' DA shrugged.)

Katie rolled her eyes and added her glare to Jenny's.

('Oh fine,' TRO muttered, deciding to relent instead of continuing to argue, 'Just read through '_The _Real_ Book of Damnation that wasn't written by a Bunch of Sexist Morons Who Forgot about the Six and Seventh Families_' It'll help.')

"You just _had_ to make it have such a long ass title." Jenny muttered.

('We _can_ still send you to a math themed alternate universe.' DA threatened.)

Jenny put her hands up in surrender, "Never mind. Title's great."

"Yeah," Katie added placatingly, "Wish it were longer."

('Now hurry up,' TRO urged, 'You two are due up in Ipswich in a few hours, and we're due over at The Lookout for lunch soon.')

Katie reached behind her and grabbed the Book from the backseat, "Let's head over to Salem Common and take a look at this."

"Sure."

Jenny and Katie walked to Salem Common, and after making sure they were deep enough in the park not to be bothered by anyone, they plopped down in a small clearing, leaning against a large tree, before opening the book.

Two hours later, this is what they learned:

Number one: Those women from the forward, Danielle and Anna, their full names were Danielle Cooper and Anna Olivera. As in Katie and Jenny's ancestors.

Number two: In the late 1600s, their families made a covenant of silence with five other families, the Danvers', Parrys, Simms', Garwins, and Putnams.

Number three: The Putnam family went kinda loony and power-hungry in the 1690s and was banished. Something about spiders and impregnating people in their sleep.

"Didn't we already know that one?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Number four: Yes, the females in the Cooper and Olivera families had powers. Yes, abusing the powers killed them too, just like the men. Yes, they did live longer than the males in the other five families anyway. Why? Because, as Danielle Cooper said, 'We're women. Do ye need a better reason than that?'

Number five: Why was this book written anyway if there had been a nice and shiny Book of Damnation written already? Because that book, as Anna Oliver said, 'was written by a bunch of male morons who do not know all the facts about the powers and forgot the tiny fact that _women could have them too_'.

Speaking of having powers too, you guessed it, Katie and Jenny discovered theirs.

After a few rounds of 'Oh cool!', 'Holy shit!', 'His best friend is a tree!', 'Wow!', and 'Let's go get some lunch', Jenny and Katie were calm enough to leave the park, pick up some lunch, get on the road, and get it through their heads that they were in a _movie_.

Oh, and Number six: How the hell did the sixth and seventh families just disappear? Something about a spell gone wrong, and Danielle and Anna ended up in Katie and Jenny's universe where the Covenant is just a movie…. Just a few hundred years before it was released into theaters.

Some time later, Jenny drove past the cheery 'Welcome to Ipswich' sign, and the girls were officially in movie-land.

And no, neither Katie nor Jenny was having any sort of tree-gasms.

Yes the trees were pretty, but fortunately, instead of tree-gasming, Katie had her camera handy.

('Party pooper.')

Jenny rolled her eyes, not taking them off the road, "You could have _just_ written us tree-gasming. Though, thanks a lot for not."

('Point.')

Jenny drove through the town on its windy streets, Katie snapping pictures in the seat next to her until they arrived at their new school.

Spenser Academy.

* * *

TRO and DA will now interrupt this extremely competitive fanfic for a Danvers Family Fun Fact:  
FACT: Theodore Danvers' daughter, Eleanor Spenser, founded the Spenser Academy 'to provide shelter to the gifted children of New England'.  
TRO: 'I _knew_ there were females in the Covenant bloodlines!'  
DA: ''Gifted children'? What do you think this is? Xmen?'  
Now we will return you to your extremely competitive fanfic.

* * *

The main building of the academy was a very large and imposing, and it had a very creepy vibe to it.

"Don't you just love those creepy vibes?" Jenny commented as she pulled into the student parking lot near the dormitories where check-in was.

There were only a few cars in the lot, for there was a little more than a week before school was to start, and the next few days were organized by the school for the out of state students and freshman to get themselves acquainted with the school, before the other students who lived in the dorms moved in for the year.

Katie and Jenny pulled their small amount of luggage out of the trunk, Katie making sure she had all their papers, "Jenny, what about all the rest of our stuff? I'm not planning on living out of a duffel bag while I'm here." She said, slinging her large, black personalized duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Apparently it's all supposed to have been shipped out here." Jenny explained as they headed to the dorm building.

Katie shrugged, "Ok…. I wonder if my parents are shipping my bike up here." She asked thoughtfully.

"With a mother like yours?" Jenny reminded pointedly.

The brunette then remembered how much her mom hated her having a bike, "Oh yeah. You're probably right."

Once inside the large, imposing, and creepy building, Katie and Jenny headed to the check-in desks that were set up in the lobby.

"Name please?" One of the secretaries, an older woman with glasses and a bun of grey hair so tight that it seemed to hold her aging face in place, asked.

"Jenny Olivera." Jenny said, passing the woman her transfer papers.

The woman nodded and checked off her name from a list before barely glancing at the transfer papers and shuffling through a small box for Jenny's schedule and room key, "Here you go," She said, passing the items, "You're rooming in 247."

"Thanks." Jenny said, moving out of the way so Katie could get her things.

"Name please?"

"Katie Cooper."

The secretary ran a gaudy, bright red nail down the list, stopping at a name, "_Kathryn_ Cooper?"

Katie's right eye twitched, "…Yeah," She muttered, not liking when people called her by her given name, "That's me."

Once Katie got her key and schedule, the two teens made their way up the stairs (the school didn't have an elevator… why? Who the frak knows... ) and to the second floor, and to their room, 247.

They made their way down the unsurprisingly eerie hallway, the dim lighting and few windows made for lots of shadows, and half way down the hall they ran into a familiar blonde who was having some trouble with her luggage.

"You need any help with that?" Katie asked, eyeing the large amount of luggage the girl was trying to maneuver to her room.

She gave them a grateful look, "That'd be great. I'm Sarah, Sarah Wenham." She introduced.

"I'm Jenny Olivera, and that's Katie Cooper." Jenny introduced, grabbing one of Sarah's bags.

Katie followed suit, "Where are you rooming?" She asked as they made their way down the hall.

"245." Sarah answered, shifting one of the bags higher on her shoulder.

"That's right next door to us." Jenny said.

Sarah smiled, "That's cool. Did you just transfer to Spenser?"

"Yeah. We're from Southern California." Katie answered.

"That's pretty far. I just transferred in from Boston," She said, "So what brought you here? Moving all the way across the country just for your senior year seems like a really big change."

"We really, _really_ want to go to Harvard." Jenny said, sending Katie a look as she brunette rolled her eyes.

Sarah on the other hand, missed the sarcasm.

('We're not making her spectacularly dense too, are we?' DA asked.  
'Nah,' TRO replied, 'There'll be enough of that in the Power Rangers Misad.'  
'Coming eventually, to a computer near you.')

"So do I," Sarah said as they reached her room, "Thanks for helping me out with my stuff."

"No problem," Katie said, placing Sarah's bags on one of the empty beds.

After leaving Sarah's room with the promise to meet up later for dinner, Katie and Jenny moved to their room next door to unpack their things.

Entering their small dorm room, the sight that greeted the two teens was a whitewashed room with two beds and two desks that was filled with a _ton_ of boxes.

"Since when did we have so much…. stuff?" Jenny wondered as she made her way into the room through the maze of boxes so she could toss her duffel bag on one of the bare beds to claim it as her own.

"It's gotta be the DVD collection." Katie commented, her eyes flashing with a ring of fire as she used to open a box to her left.

After unpacking and setting up their room, a tiring endeavor that completely took up most of the afternoon, Katie and Jenny met up with Sarah and went to dinner at a small restaurant in town.

Two days later, their group of three was increased to four when Sarah's roommate, Kate Tunney moved into the dorms.

* * *

The four girls were relaxing in Katie and Jenny's room.

It was the Saturday before school was to begin, and Jenny, Sarah, and Kate were talking while Katie was on the phone with her parents trying to convince them to send her her beloved motorcycle.

"We'll it's not like Jenny and I can spend all our time here sharing her car," Katie insisted, throwing herself onto her bed while the girls watched her with amusement, "…If you let me drive it at home, why not here?... Seriously, all it's going to do at home is rust, and that is the last thing I need to deal with… Please?... Yeah, so _Mom_ can ride it?... See my point?... Thank you Daddy! I'll call you later!... Bye!" Katie hung up her phone and tossed it on her nightstand, "Finally!"

"Your parents are against you having a motorcycle?" Kate asked, brushing her brown hair away from her face.

Katie chuckled, "My mom's against it more than anything."

Kate nodded in understanding.

"But they're still going to ship it over?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." The brunette said happily, flopping down onto her bed next to Sarah.

Sarah turned to Kate, "Hey, doesn't your boyfriend have a bike too?"

Kate nodded, "It's his pride and joy, that bike."

"Really…" Jenny trailed off with a smirk.

"So when are we going to meet this elusive boyfriend of yours?" Sarah asked with a smile.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen him in a couple days, but he's going to be at the Dells tonight for the annual school kick-off party."

"We should definitely go." Jenny said.

"Definitely." Katie agreed with a smile.

* * *

There you go friends, chapter 2!

And no, having few reviews is not going to deter us from posting. We saw the amount of hits our first chapter got; we just ask that you all leave us a review and tell us what you think. They really are like crack…. and they help us write faster.

More reviews equals faster writing equals more chapters equals happy readers and authoresses alike!

Now, here's a preview for chapter 3:

"_Do you have any idea who I am?"  
"Do you have any idea how much I don't give a shit?"_

So don't forget to review!

Happy Reading!  
TRO and DA


	4. Not Moses, but They'll Do Nicely

Hi friends! TRO and DA here with another new chapter of Misadventures in Ipswich!

And in this chapter, we welcome:

Our favorite Sons of Ipswich! (Just for you **Fairy-Tales123**!)

We'd like to thank **Fairy-Tales123** and **SilverLight05** for reviewing!

And without any further ado, here's the next chapter!

Happy Reading!

**Not Moses, but They'll Do Nicely**

* * *

That night, Sarah, Jenny, Kate, and Katie all piled into Sarah's beat up blue BMW, and drove out to the Dells.

Jenny was wearing a dark green halter top, black skirt, and black ballet flats, and Katie was wearing a short black shirt dress, purple leggings, and black boots that reached just below her knees.

Sarah was wearing a jean skirt and black sweater that showed off her tanned midriff, and Kate was wearing jeans, a tank top, and a black leather jacket.

By the time they had arrived, the party was well underway, a large crowd of teens dancing on the sand, the area lit by large bon fires.

They walked toward the crowd, taking a minute to take in the scene of teenaged partiers when Kate noticed Jenny looking off in the direction of the nearby mist-shrouded cliffs, "Jenny, what are you doing?"

"I think I just saw four guys jump off a cliff." Jenny said distractedly, no one noticing the fire that flew over her eyes for a split second.

Sarah and Kate spun around, "What?!"

Katie shot Jenny a glare before putting her arms around Kate and Sarah's shoulders, turning them away from the cliffs that she had no doubt that the four Sons of Ipswich had indeed jump off of, "Don't mind Jenny. She's just having a random tangent. Something we saw in a movie once. Let's go party." She said quickly, leading them toward the crowd.

The four teens made their way into the large group of dancing teens, and found a small clearing near one of the bonfires, where they could dance around, and Kate could point out noteworthy Spenser students to the three new transfers.

"So give us the scoop," Sarah said dancing to the music, "Who's here?"

Kate turned Sarah around and gestured for them to look at one of the guys standing up on a small hill of sand, "The first thing you three _have_ to know is that Aaron Abbott over there is a prick. He treats girls like dirt. And next to him is his latest fling, Kira Snyder. She's just a stuck up bitch." Kate said maliciously, pointing to the frizzy red headed girl standing and looking very self-important on Aaron's arm.

Jenny chuckled, "Wow. I don't think we've ever heard you say something like that about anyone."

"She's an exception," Kate said tightly, "She's been after my boyfriend and his friends since freshman year. She's a spoiled brat." She explained.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked Kate, gesturing to a guy wearing a worn leather jacket with short brown hair, who was looking in their direction.

"New guy." Kate answered.

"He's looking over here." Jenny said.

"I haven't heard much about him," Kate said, looking over at him, "But I intend to find out."

"He seems kinda creepy to me." Katie said nonchalantly, twisting piece of hair around her finger.

"He's cute." Sarah commented.

They moved around through the party for a while, Kate pointing out a few more of their fellow classmates to the three transfers when the crowd of partying students parted, like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Though, these guys aren't anything like Moses.

But they'll do nicely.

Kate looked over and smiled when she saw the four males making their way to them, "They're here." She said happily.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, looking at the obviously popular group of good looking guys.

Kate smiled, "The Sons of Ipswich."

Katie chuckled and muttered to Jenny, "They are _totally_ a wannabe boy band."

Jenny laughed in agreement.

One of the guys, who had short brown hair that was spiked in the front, spoke first, "Hey Kate."

"Hi Caleb." She greeted before throwing herself into the arms of the long haired teen next to him.

"You're late." She admonished after giving him a kiss.

Pogue looked at Kate apologetically, "I had a thing with the family," He said with a small shrug, and then looked past her at the three new girls, "And who are they?" He asked, nodding in their direction.

Kate twisted in Pogue's arms, "My new roommate Sarah Wenham and Katie Cooper and Jenny Olivera. They live right next door to us. Girls, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Reid interrupted the brunette, putting his hand out for Sarah to shake.

"I had no idea this was a Bond movie." Katie said to Jenny, though loud enough for everyone else to hear.

The guys sans Reid chuckled, "You know," the blonde said leaning on Caleb's shoulder, still trying to put the charm on Sarah, "Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

Jenny snorted, "Yeah. And I'm related to the Queen of England."

"Well," Katie commented, "With a family as big as yours, you never know."

Caleb chuckled at the girls' antics, and put his hand out, "Caleb Danvers," He introduced, nudging Reid off his shoulder, "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." He added with a smile.

"They are so cute." Jenny said to Katie as they watched the chemistry between the two teens unfold.

"So where are you two from?" Tyler asked, moving to stand closer to them, pointedly ignoring Kate and Pogue who were rather… involved… with each other.

"Southern California."

"So," Reid said, putting an arm around Katie's shoulders, "Are all Southern California girls as beautiful as you two? Or-"

But Reid was cut off when Kira Snyder shouldered her way in front of Sarah.

"Hi Caleb," She said, ignoring the blond that she just stepped in front of, "How was your summer?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned to Kate who had moved to see what was going on, "So, I'm guessing she started with Pogue?"

Kate nodded, "Now it's Caleb's turn."

When Caleb stumbled on his words, Kira turned around to look at the girl she stepped in front of, "Hi," She said, giving Sarah a once over, "I'm Kira."

Sarah smiled cautiously and shook her hand, "Sarah."

"Oh," Kira said condescendingly, "From the Boston public," She gave Sarah a fake smile when she nodded, "Tell me, how does one get into Spencer from a_ public_?"

Katie pushed Reid's arm off her shoulder and moved to Sarah's defense, "Not horizontally like you, I'm sure."

Kira glared openly at Katie, taking a step toward her that was supposed to be threatening, "And how would you know that? Experience maybe?"

"Nah," Katie said, shaking her head and taking a step closer to the red head, "I've been in Ipswich less than a week, and whenever you're name's brought up, so is your _unique_ way of getting into the school, along with how you pass all your math classes," She said, before giving her a fake look of understanding, "You know, it really is ok for math to be your weak subject as long as you can give a decent lap dance. Or three."

Kira gaped at the brunette as everyone around them tried to stifle their laughter, "You bitch!"

Katie put her hand on her chest and gave her a look of admiration, "Why thank _you_. I'm _honored_ that you think so highly of me."

Kira gasped, "Do you have_ any_ idea who I am?"

"Do you have any idea how much I don't give a shit?"

Kira spun around to Caleb, glaring at everyone standing around them, "Caleb!" She whined, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Caleb tried to play peace maker, "You were a little harsh."

Then, Aaron Abbott shouldered his way between Kira and Caleb, "Something going on here?"

"I don't want any trouble." Caleb said calmly, Pogue, Reid and Tyler moving to flank him.

Aaron glared at them, "I'm sure you don't."

One of Aaron's pathetic followers made a comment about the Sons making him want to puke.

Jenny looked at Katie who was trying to hold back her laughter as Reid moved forward a bit.

"I think that bitch over there owes Kira an apology." Aaron growled, shooting a glare at Katie.

Said brunette snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Like you could make me." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Caleb started, moving in front of Katie, "It's Kira who owes Sarah the apology."

Sarah smiled triumphantly at Kira who 'humphed' in annoyance and moved away from the blonde.

Aaron made to leave before turning and shoving Caleb.

Then, little Mr. Nosey-New-Boy decided to intervene, "You were being kinda bitchy." He said to Kira.

"Kinda?" Katie and Jenny snorted.

Katie glanced to her left in time to see Reid's eyes flash, and before poor, poor Aaron knew-

('Achem!' TRO and DA interrupted.)

Ok, ok, not so poor.

('Achem!')

Ok, before the moron knew it-

('Thank you, narrator!')

Anyhoo, before the moron knew it, one of his little lackeys threw up all over Aaron's letterman jacket.

('Letterman jacket? He's a swimmer.'  
'What a dork. The Sons don't wear theirs.'  
'I guess that's because they aren't 'posers'.')

Everyone laughed, and they failed to notice Jenny's eyes flash as well, causing some of the vomit to land on Kira's designer boots.

"You idiot!" She screamed, "Do you know how much these boots cost!?"

Kate laughed, "I don't think he cares. You better get those cleaned or they might permanently stain."

And of course, no one noticed the look Caleb shot Reid for using.

But hey, that's how things go in Ipswich.

* * *

TRO and DA will now interrupt this mischievous fanfic for another Garwin Family Fun Fact:

FACT: In 1960, Bernard Garwin became the first person to earn a lifetime ban in Las Vegas. In one night he beat the Arabesque Casino for a then record of 12 million dollars.

TRO: 'He is frakking awesome.'

DA: 'They're a family of frakking overachievers. Seriously! _No one_ thought this was suspicious at all!?'

Now we will return you to your devious fanfic.

* * *

The music was cut off and the DJs announced that there were three cop cars making their way to the party, and it was time to split.

The group of nine walked through the dimly lit forest to the cars, rushing so they wouldn't get caught.

It's not a good impression on the provost when you miss the first day of school because you're in jail.

"Need a ride?" Caleb offered.

Kate shook her head, "Sarah drove us out. We're good."

Pogue and Kate chatted, when Chase made his way to their group, "I could use a lift." He said.

"No problem."

"Big problem." Jenny muttered to Katie.

Caleb introduced himself to the uber suspicious and nosey 'new guy', Chase and he mentioned how Aaron's friend's puking was really opportune.

He wouldn't want to get in a fight or anything.

Not before the first day of school.

('Nah, that's reserved for the first week.')

"Didn't it though." Reid commented, bumping hands with Tyler.

"Hmm…. almost like magic." Jenny laughed.

Reid and Tyler shot the black haired teen a look before Tyler slowly nodded in agreement.

They got to the cars, and that's when Katie and Jenny realized that they had a bit of a problem.

"So," Katie said slowly as they got to the other side of the car, "You want to sit next to Chase?"

"Ew no," Jenny replied, "You do it."

"Hell no. You." Katie said, shaking her head.

Kate stuck her head out the car's passenger seat window, "Jenny, Katie, we gotta go!" She called.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Jenny offered quickly, glancing over as Reid unknowingly bought them some extra time by offering to fix Sarah's car after the beat up blue machine decided to stall.

"Sure," Katie agreed, sticking her hand out, "Rock."

"Paper." Jenny continued.

"Scissors." Katie finished.

"Damn it!" Jenny cursed.

Scissors always beats paper.

And Katie always beats Jenny.

('That's just how the world works.' TRO said happily.  
'You just _have_ to rub it in TRO.' DA sulked.)

Katie opened the car door, "After you Jenny."

Jenny just glared.

* * *

"We must be the last ones in." Chase commented as they walked down the dark corridors of the dorm building.

"What possibly could give you that idea?" Katie asked sarcastically.

Mr. Uber-Perfect-Transfer-Student just threw them all an award winning smile.

What award you may ask?

Award for most evil spider obsessed dork.

('But DA, I thought Naraku won that award.' TRO asked.  
'No,' DA shook her head, going through her InuYasha related files, 'He won the award for Dumbest Attempt at hiding Your Origins by Wearing a Baboon Pelt when You're Really a Spider Demon.')

Finally they reached room 245, Katie and Jenny happy that their time with Chase was slowly coming to a close.

"Well, this is us." Kate said, gesturing to their door.

Chase looked at her, and gasped slightly when he spotted a continently placed spider on Kate's shoulder.

"Oh my God." She hissed as Chase picked it off her shoulder.

Sarah shushed her and laughed quietly as Chase dropped it on the floor and stepped on it with his boot.

"I hate those things," Kate muttered, "They're all over the place here."

Jenny turned to Katie, "We just _had_ to transfer to a school infested with spiders." She glowered.

After Kate invited Chase with them shopping the next day, they all headed off to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

After saying goodnight to Kate and Sarah and making sure Chase didn't know where their room was, they headed to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"You know," Katie commented, sitting on her bed, and pulling off her boots, "I felt something really odd tonight when we were at the Dells."

"It was probably just Chase or Reid using," Jenny reasoned, "I felt it."

Katie shrugged, "I don't know," She went quiet for a minute before shaking her head, "You're probably right."

They got ready for bed in silence, Jenny putting on an oversized t-shirt and shorts, Katie wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

Katie shut off the light next to her bed, shrouding the room in darkness, and the two were lying in the dark, falling asleep, when they heard a shriek from down the hall.

The girls sat up, clicked on their lights, glancing at each other.

"Sarah?" Jenny asked.

Katie nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

* * *

And that's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed yourselves!

As usual, we'd really like it if you reviewed. Honestly, we really want to know what you think of the fic. Why would we be writing if not for the readers?

And now, a preview of chapter 4:

"_What are you doing here?"  
"Stalking you."_

Review!

And have a Happy Holidays! (And New Year if we don't get another chapter posted before then!)

TRO and DA


	5. Of Perverts and Stalkers

Happy New Year everyone! We hope you all enjoyed yourselves safely as you rung in 2008. Silly TRO nearly missed it, she was busy reading fics after coming back from a party and almost didn't notice when midnight came around….. TRO lives a slightly boring life….. Or it could be that she was in hibernation mode because of winter break… yeah… that's probably it. DA on the other hand was slightly more social….

And like we said, here's the newest chapter of Misadventures in Ipswich!

**Ember91**, if only we _did_ own the universe. It would be a frakking awesome place to live in! And if we need help with OCs, we'll let you know. Thanks for the offer!

Thank you **Fairy-Tales123 **and **Faithfulelf559** for reviewing as well, we enjoy hearing what you think of the fic. And as for the whole Katie/Jenny conversation issue, thanks for pointing it out **Faithfulelf559**, we didn't quite notice it. There's a little bit of it in each chapter (it's a little hard to avoid), but the girls _do_ take part in conversations with the other characters; you'll see that in this chapter.

And now, the chapter!

**Of Perverts and Stalkers**

* * *

The next day found the four girls, plus Chase at the small market in town, not too far from the school.

Jenny and Katie were debating over how many boxes of Twinkies to buy (it's not like they go stale quickly) as they walked through the aisles, before spotting Kate and Caleb talking by the pharmacy counter.

"Hey Katie, Jenny." Caleb greeted as the approached.

"Hi Caleb," Jenny said, "What's going on?"

"We're just talking about the dead kid they found at the Dells last night," Kate said, "He was a transfer like you two and Chase."

"You mean that guy from Reid and Tyler's floor?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah," Kate replied, "Weird huh?"

('Yeah,' DA agreed, 'How 'red-herring'.')

Katie and Jenny shared a look, "Yeah," Katie agreed, "Weird."

Sarah joined them from the next aisle over, and was giving Caleb the 'come frak me eyes' when Chase popped out from behind the sunglasses aisle wearing a dorky pair of sunglasses.

"Boo!"

Kate slapped him playfully on the arm, "You scared me!"

"Yeah, those sunglasses are _real _scary." Katie muttered under her breath.

"I think I might just have to cower in fear." Jenny whispered back sarcastically in agreement.

So after Chase made a dork of himself, he took off his sunglasses and Kate mentioned that she was going to see the 'new Brad Pitt flick' that afternoon.

('Did Brad Pitt even make a new movie when The Covenant takes place?' TRO wondered.  
DA logged onto , "Let's see… hmm… the most recent movie he made during that time was Babel…. and I _highly_ doubt Kate wants to see _that_.'  
'Let's just say it was a re-release of Mr. and Mrs. Smith.' TRO decided.)

"Who else wants to go?" Kate asked, sending Chase a smile.

Chase of course, agreed to accompany her.

Caleb on the other hand, still had some 'errands' to do for mommy dearest.

And Sarah volunteered to go with him.

('Do you think she wanted to go with Caleb, to spend more time with him, or did she really just not want to see the movie?'  
'I think it's a bit of a tossup.' TRO deduced.)

Kate, Katie, and Jenny all gave Sarah a knowing look.

"Katie? Jenny?" Kate offered, turning toward the two females.

"You know Kate," Katie said, before taking out her phone which had stated to ring, "I'd _love_ to go. Really. _Seriously_. Truth be told, Brad Pitt's my _favorite_. But…" Katie flipped open her phone to see who called, "My motorcycle just got here and I need to go pick it up. See ya!" Katie finished quickly before handing Jenny her basket.

"Traitor." Jenny muttered as Katie quickly made her way to the doors of the small market.

Katie turned around just as she reached the doors, "Have fun!" She said with a cheery wave, mostly to Jenny, who glared at the brunette in response.

Sarah and Caleb left as well, leaving Chase, Kate and Jenny, "So Jenny," Chase said with a flirtatious smile, "Up for a movie?"

Jenny sighed; there was no way she could get out of this, "Sure."

"Great!" Kate chirped, linking her arm through Jenny's.

Chase politely held the door open for the two girls, "After you ladies." He said chivalrously.

"He is staring _at_ my ass," Jenny muttered to Kate as they passed him and were greeted with a light gust of wind, "If he keeps this up, I'm _going_ to deck him."

Kate looked behind them, and Chase playfully winked at her, "Don't be silly Jenny," She admonished, "He's just being nice. _Pogue_ rarely even does that for me."

Jenny looked back at Chase who was catching up with them, "Nope," She muttered with a shake of her head, "He's _definitely_ staring at my ass."

Kate laughed, "You Jenny Olivera, are one of a kind."

('Actually…'DA trailed off.  
'She's more like one of about thirty, give or take a Misad or two.' TRO calculated.)

* * *

Anyhoo, as Jenny was stuck with Spider Obsessed Mr. Nosey who keeps staring at her ass, and Kate, watching that lovely piece of cinematic…. Brad Pitt-ness, Caleb and Sarah were 'running errands' which translates to 'having tree-gasms and getting shot at by Gorman', Reid and Tyler were off doing…. well, we don't really know what they were up to… let's just go with that they went to Nicky's early to swindle old people out of their hard earned cash at the pool tables before the nightly rush.

Which leaves Katie and Pogue.

"Hey Pogue." Katie greeted with a wave when she entered the garage where her bike was.

"Hey Katie," Pogue said back to his girlfriend's friend; he was sitting on a small folding chair while a mechanic worked on his bright yellow Ducati, his booted feet resting on another chair in front of him, "What are you doing here?" He asked, lifting his feet off the chair, inviting her to sit.

Katie nudged the chair over and sat down, crossing one leg over the other, "Stalking you." She said nonchalantly.

Pogue stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm kidding," Katie laughed, seeing the look on his face, "I'm here to pick my bike up." She explained, gesturing to the custom black and silver Ducati with purple detailing being carefully wheeled off the delivery truck.

"That's _yours_?" Pogue asked enviously.

Katie nodded, "Yeah. It was a present from my grandparents. You should have seen the look on my mom's face when she saw it. She shat bricks."

Pogue just looked at her.

"Is it that unbelievable that I have a bike?" Katie asked.

Pogue brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I would have guessed you drove a Porsche or a Mustang like Caleb."

"Nah," Katie said with a shake of her head, "My car at home is a Honda. Nothing special."

They sat together in silence, listening to the busy sounds of the mechanics working on various vehicles in the garage, when one of the mechanics walked over to Katie and Pogue, "Ms. Cooper?"

"Yes?"

* * *

DA and TRO will now interrupt this rude fanfic for a Parry Family Fun Fact:

FACT: Barely months out of Spenser, Percival Parry's son Prentice gained fame as the most notorious escape artist of the depression. His daring deeds and affairs left Houdini himself in awe.

DA: 'Escape artist? Now that's fun.'

TRO: "His name's Prentice? Poor, poor man…'

Now we will return you to your rude fanfic.

* * *

The mechanic held out a clipboard and a pen, "Your bike checks out, we just need you to sign the forms and you're free to take it for a spin."

Katie nodded and glanced at the papers before signing at the bottom. She handed the clipboard back and received her keys, "Thank you," She turned to Pogue, "Well, I'm going to head out. It was nice seeing you."

Pogue stood up as well, "Are you going to be at Nicky's tonight?" He asked, walking with her to her bike at the other side of the garage.

Katie smiled to herself, before turning to look at the long haired teen with a 'curious', "Nicky's?"

Pogue smiled, "If you want to wait for my bike to get finished, I'll give you a tour around Ipswich, and show you the way to Nicky's." He offered.

"Sure." Katie accepted, going to take a seat again.

* * *

Pogue and Katie spent the next few hours on their motorcycles, streaking through the streets of Ipswich.

After a quick stop at the dorms so Katie could change into clothes that were a little more 'Nicky's appropriate', changing out her jeans and t-shirt for a red halter top, black skinny jeans, and heeled boots that reached her knees, along with her leather motorcycle jacket, and the two were speeding through the streets to Nicky's.

They raced through the streets, both pushing their bikes as far as they could without using, until they reached the parking lot at Nicky's, Pogue sliding into a parking space just seconds before Katie.

"Not bad." Pogue said, taking off his yellow helmet.

Katie pulled off her silver and purple helmet and unzipped her jacket, "Thanks. It's great to finally meet someone who actually knows how to handle one of those." She said, gesturing to the bikes as they made their way into the smoky bar.

Inside, their two pairs of eyes scanned the crowded bar for their friends until Katie and Pogue spotted Kate, Jenny, Sarah, Caleb, and Chase sitting at a table near the back of the large room.

They made their way through the crowd of bar patrons, Pogue placing a hand on the small of Katie's back, leading her through, greeting several waitresses he recognized as they walked.

Pogue and Katie reached the table, and Jenny noticed them first, sending Katie a withering glare.

"Hi Jenny!"

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not speaking to you."

Katie rolled her eyes, "What? You didn't like the movie?"

Kate laughed at something Chase said, Jenny, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at the new student's attempt at humor, before she noticed Pogue and Katie's arrival, "Hey baby! You missed a great movie." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I had to get my bike fixed," Pogue explained, "Then I ran into Katie and took her around town."

"That's ok," Kate said, giving Katie an indecipherable look, "Chase kept me and Jenny company."

"I'm sure he did." Pogue muttered, shrugging off his jacket, giving Chase a slightly threatening look.

Kate rolled her eyes before scooting her chair over, making room for Katie who had pulled up a chair to sit in.

Pogue draped his jacket on the back of Kate's chair, and after asking if she wanted something to eat, he turned to Katie, posing the same question.

"Cheeseburger and a Coke please."

Katie turned to Jenny as Pogue walked away, "So, how was the movie?"

"What do you think," She rolled her eyes, "_He's_ been staring at my ass all day." She mouthed, flicking her eyes to Chase.

Katie shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'.

Sarah turned to Katie as Caleb and Chase went to play foosball, "So you and Pogue hung out today?"

"Yeah," Katie answered, taking a sip of Jenny's drink, "I ran into him at the garage when I went to get my bike."

Kate instantly felt jealous of the motorcycle riding transfer student, "Well I'm sure you two had fun." She muttered.

Katie gave Kate a smile, "We did. I feel like I really go to know him. And you too by default, I guess," She added, "You're all he could talk about."

"Really?" Kate asked, feeling less threatened knowing Pogue didn't have feelings for the new girl.

"Yeah. He completely adores you, Kate." Katie assured before Pogue arrived with their food.

"Here Katie." Pogue said handing her a basket full of greasy food.

"Thanks Pogue." Katie said before taking a bite into her burger.

And as for Pogue.

He didn't answer.

He was a bit… involved…. with Kate.

Again.

Surprised?

We're not.

Anyhoo…

* * *

So Pogue left Kate to go play foosball with Chase and Caleb, and the four girls were left to sit around the table surrounded by jackets, food, and drinks, wondering what just happened here.

"Ok," Sarah said, looking around at the table, "What just happened here?"

Well, isn't she just saying what they're all thinking?

"What?" Kate shrugged, not noticing anything.

('Wow DA, Kate would so suck at playing 'What's Wrong with this Picture?'  
'And that's my favorite game along with 'Who's The Better Killer!'.")

"Well," Sarah started, one hand gesturing to their table, "We were sitting together having fun, and now-"

"We're sitting around watching the boys play foosball." Jenny finished.

Kate waved it off, "That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys."

Katie shook her head, "I may know boys and their toys, but back in California, boys don't leave their dates to play a game with a bunch of little plastic people impaled by a metal stick."

Sarah shook her head and stole a glance at the juke box across the room, "Give me a quarter." She said, putting her hand out.

Katie shook her head chuckling as Kate asked why.

"Just give me a quarter and I'll show you what girls do."

Jenny laughed and Kate handed Sarah a quarter, "Come on Katie, let's go check out the pool tables." Jenny said and the three girls stood up, Katie and Jenny heading across the crowded bar to the pool tables while Sarah went to the juke box.

They moved quickly through the maze of tables to where Reid and Tyler were playing pool against an unsuspecting Aaron and Bordy.

('You'd think that after losing against Reid and Tyler so many times they'd realize that they're being hustled.'  
'You forget DA, they're not that smart.'  
'Point.')

"Hey Jenny, Katie." Tyler greeted after taking his shot.

Jenny smiled back, "Hi Tyler."

Then, someone wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulder. She looked up with a glare at whomever it was to see Bordy with a flirtatious grin on his face, "Hey baby, you must be one of the new girls."

Katie let out an unladylike snort, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Ignoring her, Bordy continued to attempt to flirt with an increasingly annoyed Jenny, "How about you and I get out of here and I'll uh… give you a tour," He said with a leer, "If you know what I mean."

Jenny roughly elbowed Bordy roughly in the stomach and shrugged away from his arm, "Sorry, but I only date from within my own species," She then turned to Tyler, "So what do you think Tyler? Tuesday night good for you?"

Tyler flushed an interesting shade of red, "Uh… yeah."

"Good. I've been meaning to check out the new exhibit at the history museum. You up for it?"

"Um…. Ok, sure."

"Great!" Jenny chirped.

And as this was happening, Reid was busily beating Aaron's butt into the ground, as was the norm at Nicky's on a Saturday night of course, as he sunk the eight ball in the right corner pocket.

"Thank you very much Aaron," Reid said condescendingly, moving to grab the money from the corner of the table, "Next time you want me to take your money, you know where to find me."

Aaron's hand beat him to it, "How about another wager." The brunette offered with a glare.

And Reid, being Reid, was always, _always_ up for taking more of Abbott's money, "What kind?"

"You make a combo shot, you get double this," He said, gesturing to the small pile of cash on the table, "You lose, and we get the money, and the two new chicks leave with me and Bordy." He nodded, leering at Katie and Jenny who were standing by Tyler, watching the scene with no amusement.

"He seems to forget that not twenty four hours ago I publicly insulted his girlfriend." Katie commented with an eye roll.

"Garwin better not make that deal." Tyler growled, glaring at his best friend who was considering the terms.

"Deal." Reid grinned confidently.

"Frak!" Jenny hissed glaring at both males, "Garwin better make that shot. I do _not_ want to leave with them."

"I'm sure Reid'll _use_ any means necessary." Katie stated, watching Aaron lean over the table and break.

* * *

That's all folks!

Sorry for the cliffy…. not really.

We hope you all enjoyed this chapter…. It might be some time before we get another one out…. TRO's busily working on chapter 7, and we want that chapter to be at least close to finished before posting again.

So review and maybe she'll work faster!

Here's a little teaser for chapter 5:

"_Stop laughing Katie. It's a very valid question."  
"Burning too."_

Is it the return of burning questions that take forever to be answered? Time will tell.

Review!

TRO and DA


	6. The Story Would Go Kafluey!

Oh crap. It's been a long few months of non update hasn't it.

Sorry.

Really, really sorry.

As you all know, life tends to get in the way, DA had school issues, TRO had heath _and_ school issues etc, etc, etc.

But, here's the chapter anyway.

Like we said, we're sorry.

And we left you on a bit of a cliffhanger too.

Sorry.

TRO was going through her files, when she noticed some things she didn't like with the first chapters of the Misad, so it's all been edited, and we've gone back and reposted all the chapters, so feel free to take a look at the changes if you'd like.

No new scenes, but everything seems to flow a bit better now.

Those of you who are still on the Misad bandwagon, we're still sorry about the wait, but that's life.

Now, here's the fic!

P.S. Those of you who catch the Hairspray reference get internet cookies!

**The Story Would Go Ka-fluey!**

* * *

A few shots later, Reid's combo was set.

"You had better make this shot Reid." Katie threatened as the blonde moved up to the table.

Reid just winked at her, leaned over the table, and set up his shot.

A shot that was practically impossible.

And Aaron Abbott knew that.

"You two better get ready to go," He said confidently with a leer at Jenny, "We'll show you a good time."

Reid chuckled, "In your dreams Abbott." And he took his shot.

But because of the dim lights of the bar, no one noticed the subtle flash of light that passed over Reid's eyes.

Though, only Katie and Jenny noticed that the same light passed over Tyler's eyes as well.

'How cute.' Katie mouthed to Jenny.

Jenny and Katie were almost too busy to see the shoving match that had erupted between Reid and Aaron, who knew that somehow, someway, Reid cheated.

Almost.

Tyler turned to look at them as Reid and Aaron (con posse) moved to leave the bar, "Stay inside. We'll be back in a minute."

Katie and Jenny walked back over to their table where Chase, Kate, and Sarah were seated, the latter slightly confused as to what happened.

"Reid and Tyler get into it with Aaron Abbott and his friends again?" Kate assumed as girls sat down.

Jenny nodded, "All over a stupid combo shot."

"Boys will be boys." Kate shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Boys are stupid-"

"Throw rocks at them." Jenny finished.

"Present company included." Katie added, glaring at Chase, who as usual, shot the girls a _winning_ smile.

('I still want to know; in who's opinion is his smile "winning"?' DA wondered, 'Sure as hell isn't in mine.'  
'Not in mine either,' TRO shrugged and pondered it for a moment, 'Probably Sarah and Kate since they don't know what an evil dork he is yet.'  
'You know….' DA said slowly, 'Kate never really even finds out about his evil dorkiness. I think we should tell her.'  
TRO nodded, 'Of course we will. Later.'  
'Why not now?'  
'DA? Hello? We're already butchering the movie's plot by adding Katie and Jenny into the fic, we can't just tell her now! The entire story would go ka-fluey!'  
'Oh… yeah…. Point.')

Jenny shot Katie an amused glance at the authoresses' ramblings.

Sarah, who obviously hadn't heard the authoresses' conversation, gave the two girls a curious look, "What's so funny?"

"It's a long story." Katie answered.

Jenny nodded empathetically, "It all started when we were freshman back in So. Cal," She turned to look at Katie, "… or were we sophomores?"

"Sophomores." Katie agreed.

Jenny nodded, "Right," She turned to look back at Kate and Sarah, "Long story short, you don't want to know."

The group of five sat at the table in silence, taking in the noise of the people talking and laughing and the music playing in the smoke-filled bar as they waited for the boys to come back inside.

Glancing at the entrance again, Sarah took another sip of her drink, and stood up, "I'm going to go see what's keeping them."

"I'll go with you," Chase offered, making to stand as well.

"NO!" Jenny shouted, pulling him back into his chair.

Chase's eyebrow rose as Sarah left on her own, "Why?"

Jenny shot a quick glance at Katie.

Payback time.

"I just thought you could tell Katie about the swim team over at Hastings," Jenny said with a fake smile, "I thought those stories were _really_ interesting. We can't just leave Katie out of the loop."

"Sure," Chase smiled, winningly of course, as per usual, "So there was this one swim meet…"

Katie shot Jenny a withering glare.

'Payback.' The black haired girl mouthed, smirking as Katie glared at her.

* * *

DA and TRO will now interrupt this intelligent fanfic for a Danvers Family Fun Fact:

FACT: Industrialist Theodore Danvers, 'whose uncanny ability to prestidigitate riches', is credited with building Ipswich into the bastion of wealth it remains today.

DA: 'Cool.'

TRO: 'Prestidigitate? Bastion? SPEAK ENGLISH FACT WRITER! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!'

We will now return you to your intelligent fanfic as TRO runs off to find a dictionary.

* * *

Tyler, supporting a limping Reid, came back inside half-way through Chase's _ever_ so enthralling story about how, at his old school, he won some big important race, against some random school.

Or…. was that three stories ago?

It's not like Katie _or_ Jenny were paying any attention.

Honestly, who has the patience to sit through the same bad story told fifteen different ways?

Obviously not Katie and Jenny.

"Oh look, Reid and Tyler are back," Katie said, interrupting Chase's story about him and 'the boys' watching tapes of his grandfather's Baltimore based TV show from the 1960s, "I'm going to go…. do something…. in their general direction."

"Me too!" Jenny added quickly, getting up and following her friend to the other side of the bar.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katie asked, easily feigning curiosity as they approached.

"Don't ask." Reid muttered angrily, brushing the shards of green glass from his shoulders.

('HEY! That's our line!')

"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked, taking a seat at the small table.

Reid angrily fisted his hands on the wooden tabletop, "Caleb's being a fucking pussy again."

'Family problems?' Jenny mouthed to Tyler who rolled his eyes and nodded in affirmation.

"Where are Sarah, Kate, and Chase?" Tyler questioned after noticing their table had emptied.

Katie shrugged, "Caleb probably took Sarah back to the dorms. As for Pogue, Kate, and Chase, no clue. Maybe Kate left with Pogue and stranded Chase somewhere." Katie finished hopefully.

Reid pulled himself out of this 'I hate Caleb' stupor and laughed, "You really hate this guy. What's he done?"

Katie looked at Jenny and laughed, "Been himself?"

"That's reason enough for me." Jenny said in agreement.

* * *

The group of four stayed at Nicky's for a few more hours, long enough for Jenny and Katie to play a few rounds of pool against Reid and Tyler, no stakes, much to Reid's displeasure, and an agreement to head out to lunch together the next day, before deciding to call it a night once they realized that most of the other patrons had cleared out.

They headed out into the chilly night, and moved quickly toward Katie's motorcycle and Tyler's colossal truck.

"You two need a ride?" Tyler offered.

Jenny shook her head and waved a hand to Katie's bike, "Nah, I think I can handle sitting in the bitch seat for once."

"Yours?" Reid asked Katie, giving the bike a once over.

Katie smiled and nodded, "Just picked it up this afternoon."

"But there's only one helmet," Tyler pointed out, "It's not safe on these roads to go helmetless."

"What do you mean," Katie asked, turning away from them, using to get another, identical, helmet, and lifting them both, "I've got two helmets right here."

Jenny grabbed one of the silver and purple helmets, discretely rolling her eyes at Katie, before turning back to Tyler and Reid, "So… lunch tomorrow?" She said, quickly moving to change the subject.

"Yeah. We'll come by your dorm at eleven." Tyler confirmed.

"Room 247." Katie said, straddling her bike and strapping on her helmet.

Jenny gave Tyler a small smile before following suit, "Night."

With that, Katie revved the engine, and drove out of the parking lot with a last wave to the guys.

Tyler noticed that Reid had been silent for most of the exchange, "What are you staring at?"

"I could have sworn there was only _one_ helmet on that bike." Reid said, tapping his chin with his fingers thoughtfully.

"You're imagining things Reid," Tyler rationalized, "Get in the car."

Tyler moved to the driver's side when Reid's arm shot out and stopped him, "Whoa Baby Boy, what are you doing?"

"It's _my_ car Reid."

Reid's eyes flashed and Tyler's keys appeared in his hand, "I'm driving," He quickly moved into the driver's seat and started the car, "You coming?"

"Fuck. You."

* * *

Katie and Jenny pulled into the parking space outside the dorm building a short time later.

Exhausted, the two girls walked speedily up the multiple flights of dark, creepy stairs, Jenny tiredly unlocking their door, the girls moving inside without bothering to turn the lights on as they maneuvered through the shoe littered floor.

"It is 1:18 yet?" Katie asked tiredly, flopping down on her bed.

Jenny, leaning against her desk, pulled out her cell phone and pushed one of the side buttons, looking at the clock, "About a half an hour till."

Katie nodded, "Alright. Maybe we'll be able to sleep through it."

"I doubt it." Jenny replied.

It wasn't long before both were ready to go to sleep, and by the time 1:18 am rolled around, both were sitting on their respective beds, nervously waiting for Chase's expulsion of power that would wake all those who belonged to the Covenant of Silence, and the one who didn't.

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Jenny asked, turning on her reading lamp and leafing through their copy of the Book of Damnation.

Katie shrugged, shifting on her bed so she was facing her roommate, "Maybe. You never know when it comes to these authoresses."

('You know, we can _still_ send you to that math themed planet in the KO system.' DA reminded.  
'Or its pink themed neighbor.' TRO added.)

Katie rolled her eyes.

('Don't you roll your eyes at me missy.')

"Yes mother."

Jenny suddenly glanced at Katie and they both shuddered, feeling Chase's power flow throughout the school.

"Power addicted freak." Jenny muttered unconsciously rubbing her hands over her arms as she attempted to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that Chase's expulsion of power made her feel.

The vestiges of Chase's power stayed within the school for quite some time afterward, making it nearly impossible for Katie and Jenny to fall asleep until hours later.

* * *

The next morning, Katie and Jenny were woken by a loud knocking on the door.

"Wha?" Katie muttered, pushing her pillow off her head.

Jenny, also woken by the knocking, groaned and rolled over, "It's too early. Make it go away."

Whoever was outside knocked again.

Katie growled in annoyance and threw off her covers with an angry motion of her right arm. Pulling on a black hooded sweatshirt that was hanging on one of her bedposts, she headed toward the door, her bare feet making little noise on the wood flooring.

"What?" She snapped after opening the door to reveal Reid and Tyler.

Reid smirked, looking at her in her short shorts and sweatshirt, "Good morning to you too."

Katie leaned against the doorframe, "What are you two doing here?"

"Lunch?" Tyler reminded as Reid seemed to be too busy staring at Katie's uncovered legs.

"Oh, right," Katie nodded, tiredly remembering that they had made plans the night before at Nicky's; she twisted her body around to look at Jenny who had fallen asleep again, "Jenny! Wake up."

Jenny merely rolled over and muttered something about a missed plane flight and copy machines.

Katie looked at the two amused males and rolled her eyes before picking up a boot that was lying near the door.

Quickly testing its weight, she then tossed the boot across the room in the direction of Jenny's head.

Let it be known that Katie doesn't have the best aim in the universe.

It frakking sucks.

The flying leather boot ended up hitting the wall above Jenny's bed with a thump, before falling on its intended target, startling Jenny, who yelped and fell off the side of the bed with a thunk.

"Ow!" Jenny pulled herself up, "What the hell was that about Katie?"

Then she spotted Tyler and Reid, "Why are they here?"

"We're going out to lunch with them, remember?"

"No, not really."

Katie laughed and turned back to Reid and Tyler, "Give us ten minutes."

Tyler nodded, and he and Reid left, the former letting them know he'd go down to the lobby and pick up some coffee while the girls got ready.

* * *

Jenny and Katie arrived in the lobby ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go, as they said they would, to see Reid and Tyler, the latter that was holding two steaming cups of coffee for the girls.

"You Tyler are my absolute favorite." Jenny said, taking a cup.

Reid, of course, didn't want to be left out, "Hey! What about me?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Did you bring us coffee?"

"Um…. no."

"Well there you go then."

Reid rolled his eyes and pouted.

The four teens left the dorm building and quickly made their way to Tyler's monster hummer and after a little argument about who would drive, where Reid won, again, they were on their way to town, Tyler pouting in the passenger seat, "But it's _my_ damn car Reid!" He griped, amusing Katie as he reminded her of when Jenny was griping at her for not stopping in Salem the week before.

And let's not forget that Katie _was _right about odd things happening in cities that deal with witchcraft.

So Tyler sulked, Reid looked accomplished, and Katie and Jenny watched amusedly from the backseats.

"You know," Jenny started after a short silence, "I've been wondering…"

Tyler turned around in his seat to look at her, "What is it Jenny?"

"Well, you two come from really wealthy families?" Jenny asked babbling on a little, "Settled here way back when, when the British were being stupid and pissing off the Puritans right?"

Katie gave the black haired girl a questioning glance, '_Where the hell are you going with this Jen?_' She thought.

Reid and Tyler shared a glance; they knew very well where this was going… She was going to ask about the rumors about the Covenant.

"Reid, why don't you have your own car?"

Ok, maybe not.

Katie burst out laughing as Tyler stared at her, Reid looking away from the road as well to look at her through the rearview mirror, "What?" She asked, "Stop laughing Katie. It's a very valid question."

"Burning too." Katie managed through her laugher.

"Burning?" Reid laughed a lot more comfortable.

As a matter of fact, anything that didn't mention his family's secret around those who didn't know made him feel more comfortable.

"Oh yes," Jenny nodded, catching the blonde's eyes through the rearview, "it's been a burning question of ours for years!"

"Years?" Tyler asked curiously, "How is that possible? We've only know you two for a few days."

Katie shot Jenny a glare for the slipup, ruining their cover- not good!

"Did she say years? I don't think so."

"Ears, I said ears," Jenny amended quickly, "A burning question for our ears. Why in the world would I say years?"

The rest of the drive was filled with lots of banter and only a few more slipups… thank goodness, most had gone unnoticed by the two Sons…

('Achem.')

Whatever; thank the authoresses for making Reid and Tyler have moments of density that last long enough for the slipups to go unnoticed.

('That's much better!')

* * *

After the four had lunch, they hung out at the pier for a while before heading back to Nicky's where they were joined by Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue, to celebrate their last night of freedom before the school year began.

Afterwards, at a relatively early hour, much to Reid's disappointment, everyone who lived over in the dorms, headed back, and that is when Katie decided that she'd take a shower before heading off to bed.

The showers were empty, so Katie took her time (and all the hot water).

Shutting off the water twenty minutes later, Katie grabbed her fluffy blue towel and dried off, before wrapping the towel around her torso.

Wringing her long brown hair with a spare towel, she stepped out of the shower stall, her wet flip flops squeaking against the cold marble floor, but that was the only noise to be heard because of the late hour.

Humming a familiar tune to herself, Katie stepped into one of the bathroom stalls, and changed into her night clothes, a black sports bra (the heater in the girls' room had been on the fritz for the past couple of days, keeping the room very warm at nights), and a pair of short, black, shorts.

Still in the stall, Katie pulled her towel from the hook on the door, and was in the process of folding it when the temperature in the room suddenly dropped from post-shower steamy to ice cold.

Katie's hands stilled, something was not right.

Her eyes flashed, silently unlocking the stall's door.

Peering outside, she saw nothing, and cautiously took a step out, into the deserted bathroom.

Then, feeling a presence behind her, she spun around, face to face with the darkling of the dead guy from the Dells.

"Nice little darkling?" She squealed nervously, taking a step back when it reached out to her.

Its mouth opened, and Katie backed further, towel clutched to her chest, and after making a gruesome noise, the darkling disappeared into the mist.

Katie took that as her cue, and ran full tilt out of the bathroom, and turning the corner, running smack into a warm wall.

Wait a sec, walls weren't warm…

Two fingerless gloved hands reached out to steady her, "Whoa Katie are you alright? What's the rush?" Reid asked, making sure the brunette was steady on her feet, but not removing his hands.

"I uh…. saw a…" Katie stumbled a bit over her words; it wasn't like she could tell him it was a darkling after all, that would make things just a little bit difficult; taking a deep breath, she decided on an answer, "… a spider!"

Reid looked at her skeptically, eyebrow raised, "A spider?"

"It was a _really_ big spider."

Reid nodded, still a little skeptical, "Ok. Want me to walk you to your room?"

"Sure." Katie replied with a thankful smile, her breathing now under control.

The walk down the hall was silent, but Katie could feel Reid's eyes on her barely clothed body, "Reid," Katie smirked, "My _face_ is a little northward."

Reid laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Sure." Reid nodded.

A smirk grew on Katie's lips, "Do you make it a habit to prowl through the halls in the middle of the night, looking to run into half-naked women?"

Reid stopped suddenly, looking after her as she continued walking toward her room.

He ran to catch up with her, but Katie and reached her room, and with an impish wink and a quiet 'Good night', she shut the door and flicked off the remaining lights her roommate had left on.

Reid stared at the closed door for a few minutes, listening to Katie shuffle around the room before settling a few seconds later.

He knew Katie was an odd girl, but how could she know about his run-in with Sarah?

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

('Wait,' DA started confusedly, 'Reid knows?')

Girls gossip.

Sarah probably told the brunette when they were having a girl gossip session or something.

('Oh.')

With that (albeit wrong) understanding in mind, Reid turned around and headed to his dorm.

* * *

Well, hope you've enjoyed the chapter, all nice and extra long and pretty!

Next chapter won't take four months to update, but it won't be as quick as before as TRO is once again going to be working at her summer camp, but you know what that means:

More time to write!

So the fic will get together, we promise!

And here's your Chapter 6 Teaser:  
_"Oooh an alcoholic teacher from a prestigious New England prep school! Are you trying to tell us something Mr. Bishop?"_

Review!  
DA and TRO


	7. No Peace And Quiet… For ANYONE

Er… hi everyone.

It's been a while, hasn't it… so sorry.

TRO was swamped with her summer life as a camp counselor, dealing with children of all ages with… issues of all types.

As for DA, well, she was busy too. You know how summers can be.

And now we're in college, and we're living in different states, and DA has the dreaded 7am class and far too many bus rides to and from school every day.

So updates will be kind of difficult.

Sorry.

We're working on the next chapter right now, and it should be up soon, but we make no promises, but know that the chapters will be posted, just not on a schedule.

As for the last chapter's 'Hairspray' references, it's these lines:

"_Oh look, Reid and Tyler are back," Katie said, interrupting Chase's story about him and 'the boys' watching tapes of his grandfather's Baltimore based TV show from the 1960s, "I'm going to go…. do something…. in their general direction."_

The 'Baltimore based TV show from the 1960s' is the 'Corny Collins Show', which is hosted by Corny Collins.

**SilverLight05**, sorry it took so long, and yes, the girls will tell the guys about their powers… soon. **kaayla lovely**, glad you liked. **AnnabelleLee13194**, yes, poor, poor Reid… as for when the guys find out, soon... and about who sent Katie the darkling, you made DA and me realize something important, and just who sent Katie the darkling is someone no one would expect, but we're not going to say who. That's something that won't be revealed for a while… but it'll be interesting. **Nahirta**, all the SOI will be together soon. We've got some things planned… just you wait!

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter!

**No Peace And Quiet… For ANYONE**

* * *

The morning after Katie's _harrowing_ experience with the darkling in the showers, and her amusing run-in with Reid right after, found Katie and Jenny getting ready for their first day of school at the ungodly hour of 6am.

"Ugh! I hate school uniforms!" Jenny growled, standing in front of her mirror above the dresser, struggling with her school-issue tie as she tried in vain to get it to lie straight, "Tell me Katie, why did we leave California again?" She called to her roommate who was getting ready in their tiny bathroom.

"Because _we_ want to get into Harvard." Katie muttered sarcastically, grabbing her eyeliner pencil from her large silver makeup bag that was perched precariously on the white porcelain sink.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the mirror, "Since when do we want to go to Harvard?" She muttered.

"Since TRO and DA got _bored_ and decided to send us into an alternate universe where _we_ are descendants of the 'lost sixth and seventh families of Ipswich'," Katie leaned out of the bathroom and looked at Jenny, "_That's_ when."

Jenny laughed as Katie pushed off the doorframe and went back into the bathroom, "Oh, right."

Though they didn't want to be, by six-thirty, both Katie and Jenny were ready for their day. They left the dorm building, school bags, blazers, and umbrellas in hand, and made the trek through the dreary, misty forest to the school building's cafeteria where they would grab some breakfast before classes began.

The large student cafeteria was quiet when they arrived, considering classes didn't start until eight, and it was barely seven, so Katie and Jenny quickly made their way through the breakfast buffet, put their meals on their school tab, and grabbed seats at a small table near the back.

Jenny and Katie were quietly eating their breakfasts when Sarah joined them, "Good morning." The blonde greeted.

"Morning." Jenny greeted through bites of syrup covered pancake.

"Morning," Katie greeted as well, looking around the cafeteria for the girl's roommate, "Where's Kate?"

Sarah took a sip of her coffee and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before answering, "Still sleeping. She came back pretty late last night."

Jenny chuckled, "Spending some time with Pogue?"

The Bostonian nodded, "It looks like she and Pogue are having some problems." She told them quietly so the other early birds in the room wouldn't hear.

"I assume Chase is involved." Katie commented.

Sarah nodded a yes.

After the three girls finished their breakfasts, they left the cafeteria to go pick up their books and schedules from the main school building.

"Oh I just _love_ this weather!" Katie commented happily, opening her umbrella to protect herself from the falling misty rain as they left the cafeteria, "It's just so lovely, don't you think so Jen?"

Jenny on the other hand opened her umbrella, and glared maliciously at the falling water, "No." She answered abruptly.

They picked up their schedules from the main office, and were mildly surprised to find out that, due to the fact that their graduating class was very small, they all had pretty much the same schedules, except for Katie who had a photography class instead of film like Sarah and Jenny.

Their first class of the day, along with almost half of their very small senior class, was American Lit with Mr. Bishop.

Katie and Jenny took their seats down the row from Pogue and Caleb, Reid sitting across the aisle, and Sarah sitting in the row behind the other girls, Kate joining the blonde right before class began.

"Good morning." Mr. Bishop greeted, putting his briefcase under his desk.

Before beginning class, Mr. Bishop told Caleb to go to Provost Higgins' office after class, garnering strange looks at Spenser Academy's golden boy, who was shoe-in for valedictorian, by the rest of the class.

School had been in session for five minutes.

It _had _to be some sort of record.

Either way, you'd think that someone like Reid or Aaron would have gotten the _honor_ first.

"Now," Continued Mr. Bishop as he turned to the blackboard and grabbing a piece of chalk, "We are going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction."

"Yay!" Jenny cheered quietly at the prospect of new books to read.

"Cormac McCarthy," He said, writing the names across the powdery board in a sloppy scrawl, "Tim O'Brien, Kent Haruf, and last but not least, Stephen King."

Reid, who had been vacillating between glaring at Caleb and trying to sleep, decided to comment, "Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the shit."

The entire class laughed, and Mr. Bishop turned to Reid, "Thank you Mr. Garwin, but no," He said with a sarcastic lit to his voice, "My choice is _The Shining_."

Reid merely shrugged nonchalantly, 'to each his own then' his message.

"Oooh an alcoholic teacher from a prestigious New England prep school," Katie couldn't stop herself from adding, "Are you trying to tell us something Mr. Bishop?"

The class laughed again, and Reid tipped his head to Katie.

"Well it seems that someone knows the novel's plot," Mr. Bishop said, gesturing to the brunette, "But it does not in any way relate to me."

Katie merely shrugged, and Mr. Bishop continued with his lesson.

* * *

TRO and DA will now interrupt this young fanfic for a Simms Family Fun Fact:

FACT: Noted surfer Clark Sims disappeared in Borneo in 1972 while searching for the perfect wave. It is reported he was the last person to be devoured by cannibals in the 20th Century.

TRO: 'He's a… surfer? Okay…'

DA: 'He was eaten by cannibals? Cool!'

Now we will return you to your young fanfic.

* * *

When lunch hour rolled around, Jenny made her way through the crowded cafeteria alone, Katie off doing Gods know what.

Easily spotting Caleb, Kate, Pogue, Tyler and Reid, sitting at a table on the other side of the large room, she walked over with her food filled lunch tray, taking a seat between Caleb and Tyler.

"Hi Jenny," Tyler greeted, "How have your classes been?"

Jenny shrugged, "It's school. What do you expect?"

"How does it compare to your old school?" Caleb asked.

"Not too different," Jenny answered, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Smaller classes, stadium seating, but that's about it."

Reid looked around the cafeteria, looking for the missing brunette who always seemed to be around when Jenny was, "Where's Katie?"

"No idea," She answered with a shrug as she swallowed a bite of sandwich, "Haven't seen her since she went off to photography."

The group ate their lunch, chatting lightly about classes and teachers, until Katie arrived, half way through the lunch hour.

"Hey guys." She greeted, putting her black messenger bag down and sliding into the empty seat next to Reid, digging into her lunch.

"What took you?" Jenny asked.

Katie rolled her brown eyes, "Guess who's in my photography class with me?" She asked, her tone making the answer apparent.

"Kira?" Reid guessed.

Katie nodded.

"Ouch."

"Someone up there must not be happy with you." Kate commented sympathetically after taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah," Katie agreed in a sardonic tone, sharing a look with Jenny before discretely shifting her eyes skyward to hear some not-so-innocent whistling.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Caleb asked, not seeing the blonde.

Katie nodded "I ran into her on my way down here. She said something about going to the library."

"Library!? Where!?"

Rolling her eyes, Katie gestured with her left hand in a random direction, and before anyone knew it, Jenny was up and running.

The boy and Kate stared after her in silence as Katie nonchalantly filched some fries off Reid's plate, "Works every time." She stated with a chuckle.

"You know Katie, the library's that way." Kate said, pointing in the right direction to said room.

Katie looked up and nodded, "I know," and looked down at her watch, "Any second now." She commented.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"Five…. four… three… two…. one."

Then, the doors to the cafeteria slammed back open, and Jenny stomped back toward the table, glaring at the giggling brunette, and ignoring the rest of the slightly baffled table as she zoned in on her roommate.

"Not. Funny." She snapped, stopping in front of Katie.

Katie smiled, "I thought it was."

Sitting back down, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Lee Adama in a towel." She stated.

Katie started, but didn't get up, "Nice try Jenny." She smirked.

"Who's Lee Adama?" Kate asked curiously.

Jenny and Katie looked at each other, identical grins breaking out on their faces, previous animosity forgotten.

It was time to make another Battlestar Galactica fan!

* * *

After surviving their first day of school, Katie and Jenny found themselves lounging in their room, doing their homework.

"Jenny," Katie started, breaking the silence from her seat at her desk, already cluttered beyond belief and she had barely been here a week, with her feet propped on the small cart that the printer sat on as she worked on her math homework.

"What?" Jenny asked, not looking up from her workbook.

Katie leaned back in her chair, "I'm sad…"

Jenny looked over at her friend, "Why?"

"We're missing _the_ locker room scene."

Jenny rolled her eyes and went back to her book, "Katie, if you want to see Reid naked _that_ badly, I'm sure you can just ask him."

"Shut up!" Katie blushed, throwing a balled up piece of graph paper at her roommate's head.

She missed.

As usual.

* * *

The next day started like any normal Tuesday for Jenny: wake up, go to school, be bored for hours on end, eat lunch, and another class.

Then she would head back to the dorms, catch up on some reading, and get ready for her date.

At least, that's what Jenny _wanted_ to do.

But unfortunately for her, Sarah and Kate had other plans.

After school, Jenny walked back to her dorm, intent on getting a couple hours of peace and quiet before getting ready.

She entered the dorm, and saw Katie lounging on her bed, reading book, iPod headphones in her ears, the small musical contraption playing her 'music of the week': _Within Temptation _and _Nemesea_. Glancing up when her roommate arrived, she waved once before going back to her book.

Jenny tossed her book bag on her bed, headed to her desk, and was in the process of booting up her computer to check her emails when she heard two consecutive knocks on the door.

She looked over at Katie, who was so engrossed with her book and music, that she didn't hear the door.

That, or she was just plain ignoring it.

Sighing, Jenny reluctantly got up and opened the door revealing a mischievous Kate and Sarah.

"Hi Jenny." Kate greeted as the two pushed their way into the dorm.

"We heard you have a date tonight." Sarah added, putting down a couple bags on the foot of Katie's bed.

The brunette pulled off her headphones and looked at her perplexed roommate, "I had _nothing_ to do with this." She laughed.

"We just want to make sure everything goes well," Kate said, moving to the small closet on Jenny's side of the room.

Sarah nodded, "Caleb told me last night that Tyler hasn't gone on a date in umm…." She trailed off trying to remember what Caleb had told her.

"It's been a while." Kate finished.

Jenny nodded slowly, "How did you hear about this?" She shot a suspicious look to Katie.

"Wasn't me." She replied, holding her arms up in defense.

"Reid might have mentioned it." Kate laughed.

"Only a few dozen times."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

The four girls sat around the dorm, talking for a while, Kate still going through Jenny's wardrobe, when she looked at the clock on Katie's bedside table and gasped, "Jenny? What do you think you're doing? You have to get ready!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at said clock, it was only 3:30, "I think I have some time…"

Sarah and Kate on the other hand, didn't think so.

With Katie watching on in amusement, the blonde and dark-skinned brunette grabbed an arm each, shoved her shower kit in her hands, and pushed Jenny right out the door in the direction of the showers.

* * *

Three hours of hair curling, nail painting, clothes changing later, Kate and Sarah finally deemed Jenny ready for her date.

Jenny on the other hand, wanted a minute to be left alone.

After pouring through Jenny's closet, Kate finally picked an outfit for the black haired girl, with dark, low rise jeans, heeled boots (from Katie's closet), a silver tank top, and black leather jacket.

"So Sarah," Katie started, "How'd your date with Caleb go?"

Sarah smiled, remembering the previous night happily, "It was great. He asked me to Fall Fest."

"He did? That's great!" Kate said excitedly, "We should all go shopping and get dresses together!"

"Hold up there a sec Kate, Jenny and I don't even have dates yet." Katie reminded.

Kate waved a hand in dismissal, "Date or not, we _all_ have to go Fall Fest. It's the first dance of the year! We'll go shopping tomorrow after school." She decided, the girls eventually agreeing with her.

* * *

Jenny was sitting at her desk, Sarah finishing her makeup when they heard the knock on the door at a little before 6:30.

Katie hopped off her bed where she and Kate were looking through a magazine, and opened the door, revealing a slightly nervous Tyler Simms, "Hi Tyler!"

"Uh… Hi Katie. Is Jenny ready to go?"

Smirking, Katie leaned back into the dorm to see Jenny struggling to get away from Sarah, who was steadfastly working on finishing the last touches to her makeup, "She'll be just a sec."

Sarah deemed Jenny ready a minute later, and as soon as she could escape the blonde and her eyeliner pencil, Jenny pushed past Katie, and was out the door, "Hi Tyler," She rushed, "Let's go. _Now_."

"Have fun you two!" Kate called from where she and Sarah joined Katie at the door, the three leaning out into the hallway to call after them.

"Don't stay out to late!" Sarah added with amusement as Jenny pulled the embarrassed teen down the hall.

"We won't wait up!" Katie laughed as they turned the corner.

* * *

And that's the chapter!

Not as long as the last though...

Hoped you all enjoyed it!

Here's a teaser for the next chapter:

"_Welcome back Mr. Simms."  
"_Mr. Simms_?_ _Bring your dates here often Tyler?"_

Review! It makes the fic move faster!

Really!

Happy Reading,  
DA and TRO


	8. Cuteness Overdoses For Reid

Hello again friends!

Here's the next chapter, and it hasn't even been three months since the last posting!

Aren't we excited?

We know as authoresses that we're excited.

Chapter 8 is on its way to completion and should be up soon.

Be on the lookout!

**AnnabelleLee13194**, Mr. Spider Moron of Hastings may attack us with the dandelions of doom as much as he wants, but we can retaliate. Once we manage to think of something… Maybe we'll use that weed whacker that we have lying around… or the chain saw… hmmm… decisions, decisions. **Nahirta**, what probably has you confused is the fact that Tyler _didn't _ask Jenny out, she asked him. It was during the scene where Reid went up against Aaron Abbott for 'possession' of Katie and Jenny for the night. It was a couple chapters ago. **SilverLight05**, college is going well. Keeping us both very busy. And then there's that business with DA, texting, and cars… Whatever. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **chakrumgirl**, glad you liked, here's the next chapter! **Marie**, glad you liked the chapter, here's another.

Well, happy reading friends!

**Cuteness Overdoses… For Reid**

* * *

So Jenny and Tyler left for their date, dinner and then the art history museum exhibit, Kate and Sarah left Katie's room for their own, leaving the brunette to revel in the peace and quiet Jenny was so cruelly deprived of in the last chapter.

Or not.

Just five minutes after Katie settled back on her bed, ready to pop the director's cut of 2004s _King Arthur_ into her laptop, there was another knock on the door.

Katie groaned, so much for some peace, quiet and relaxation, "It's open." She called, not moving from her crossed legged position.

Reid confidently strolled into the room, dropping his jacket on Jenny's bed as if he was in his own dorm, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Katie drawled with an eye roll, waving the DVD on her index finger Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- , "I'm about to put in this DVD, and revel in the peace and quiet while _my_ roommate is out on a date with _yours_."

"That's boring." The blonde declared childishly, flopping down onto the foot of Katie's bed.

"And _what_ would you say is more fun than reveling in peace and quiet then?" Katie countered.

Rolling onto his back, Reid starred at the nondescript ceiling, tapping his fingers on his chin in contemplation.

"Well?" The brunette prompted, her impatience getting the better of her.

Reid turned on his side, propping his head on one hand, and looked at her with a wicked grin, "Come on." He ordered, getting off the bed.

"And where are we going?" Katie asked with a quizzical look at the blonde who was tossing her boots at her.

He watched her for a moment as she put on her shoes, and when she was done, Reid grabbed her hand, pulled her off her bed and lead her to the door, "The Green Dragon." He answered.

Katie stopped suddenly, tugging on the hand wrapped around her wrist to get him to stop as well, "But that's where Tyler's taking Jenny for dinner before they go see the museum exhibit." She said with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on in the blonde's head.

Not an easy task.

"Exactly." Reid smirked waiting for her to catch on.

Katie's eyes lit up in realization, "That's genius."

"I know." Reid answered confidently, pulling her toward the door once again.

She stopped again, "Wait."

"What?"

The brunette pulled her hand away from Reid's gloved one, and thinking that she was going to try to talk him out of it, he was about to start thinking of ways to convince Katie that this _was_ a good idea and it was _much_ more fun than being cooped up in a dorm room _reveling_, when she smiled at him mischievously, "Let me get my camera."

Swiping the expensive object off her desk, and making sure she had an extra battery and memory card, she joined Reid at the door.

Reid slung his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the dorm room, "_You _are a genius."

"I know."

Putting her camera in her purple Kathy Van Zeeland purse as they walked, Katie laughed lightly as she heard the envious whispers of the various girls littering the halls, "You're fan club's getting jealous." She commented.

Reid rolled his eyes, noticing the looks and whispers as well, "What can I say," He stated with confidence, "They love me."

Katie laughed, which only led to more glares, and changed the subject, "We do have a problem though." She commented.

"What?"

"Well, we obviously can't take my bike. It's a little distinctive. And Tyler's not here for you to steal his car keys." Katie reminded.

Reid laughed, "What? You think I don't have a car of my own?"

"You never did answer Jenny's question." She pointed out.

Chuckling, he stuck his free hand into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a set of car keys.

"I stand corrected." Katie laughed, and the two continued out the dorm building and toward the parking lot.

Once outside Reid led Katie to a parking spot, near the exit road, where a nice and shiny black Chevrolet Camaro was sitting, waiting to be driven, "_That's_ your car?"

Reid smirked at her reaction and unlocked the car, "Why don't you get in and admire the _inside_ of the car or we'll never get to the restaurant." He drawled.

Katie rolled her eyes and got in, "Let's go."

* * *

Jenny sighed tiredly as Tyler drove his truck out of the car-filled Spenser Academy parking lot.

"Everything alright?" Her date inquired.

"Yeah," Jenny said, with a small smile, "You just can't get a moment's peace in that school."

Tyler chuckled, "You don't know the half of it." He said vaguely.

"I'm sure I'll find out," Jenny replied just as evasively, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Do you like Japanese food?"

"Love it!" Jenny said enthusiastically.

Tyler smiled boyishly at her antics, "Well there's this restaurant in town called The Green Dragon. They have the best sushi."

During the short car ride, the two kept up a light conversation of school, Ipswich and how different it was from California.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant." Jenny questioned as Tyler pulled into the circular driveway of a very fancy hotel.

"We are," Tyler grinned, getting out and handing his car keys to the valet, "It's in the hotel."

The man standing by the door opened it and tipped his head to Tyler, "Welcome back Mr. Simms."

Tyler inclined his head to the man and led Jenny inside, "_Mr. Simms_?" She raised an eyebrow, "Bring your dates here often Tyler?"

Jenny grinned as Tyler blushed and shook his head, "No, the hotel's owned by the Garwin family, so we've been here a lot."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Katie said disbelievingly as Reid sped down the street, "Your parents _own_ a hotel?"

Reid nodded, not taking his eyes off the road, "Yeah, my great-great something grandparents Orville-Hutchins and Samantha Garwin opened it years ago. It's been in the family ever since."

"And Tyler is taking Jenny there for dinner?" Katie said slowly.

"Yes."

The brunette continued questioning, "And he doesn't suspect that you might decide to follow him, like we are doing now?"

"No."

Katie laughed, "This is going to be so fun."

They arrived at the Garwin family owned hotel, _The Rising Star_, and after Reid tossed his keys to the valet, walked speedily through the large, beautifully decorated lobby, to one of the many restaurants in the hotel, _The Green Dragon_.

Katie followed Reid into the restaurant where they were immediately greeted by the hostess, a petite, older Japanese woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties, "Reid Garwin! Look at you!" The woman exclaimed, moving to hug him.

"Hi Michelle." Reid gasped as the tiny woman squeezed his slim waist.

Michelle pulled away with a happy smile, "Are you here to meet Tyler? He just arrived with a lovely girl not too long ago. So polite she was. She even greeted me in Japanese!" She gushed.

Reid smirked, hearing Katie's muffled laughter at the comment.

"Are you here to see Tyler?" Michelle continued, moving back to the podium to look at the large reservations notebook, "It says here that Tyler only requested a table for two." She said with a bit of confusion.

Reid stole a glance at Katie, "We're uh… not here with Tyler."

Michelle's head shot up and she saw the brunette teen standing just behind Reid, "Reid! Are you not going to introduce me to your friend? Are you two here for a date as well? That is so sweet!"

Katie's cheeks colored, "Oh, we're not here on a date." She said quickly.

"Michelle, this is Katie Cooper. She just moved into town and transferred to Spencer last week." Reid introduced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Katie smiled, shaking Michelle's hand.

Michelle turned back to Reid, "So what are you two doing here?" She inquired, accepting a stack of menus from a passing waitress and placing them in a small bin nearby.

"We just want to make sure Tyler's date goes well." Reid drawled with a smirk as he leaned against the podium.

Michelle shot the two teens a level look, "You two are following them aren't you." She said pointedly.

"Yeah." Katie said non-guiltily, waving her camera a little.

"So, Michelle," Reid said, "Do you think you can help us out?"

The petite Asian looked at them seriously, "I will help you," She paused, "Under one condition."

Reid looked a little nervous; Katie on the other hand, was looking more confident, "Name it."

Michelle smiled at Katie's boldness, "You have to send me copies, of course. Tyler does not often find dates who are such nice girls like your friend."

Laughing, Reid shook Michelle's hand to seal the deal, and then the petite woman led the pair discretely through the restaurant and towards the kitchens to where there was a small table with a conveniently placed screen that gave Katie and Reid a perfect view of where Jenny and Tyler were sitting without letting them been seen.

"Don't forget those pictures." Michelle reminded, leaving a couple menus on the table in case the two 'sleuths' got hungry.

But before she left, the Asian woman leaned over and whispered something in Reid's ear. Katie couldn't hear what she said because of their proximity to the busy kitchen, but whatever she said made the blonde's face turn an interesting shade of red.

Katie's eyes flitted from the retreating woman to the embarrassed blonde, "What did she say?"

Reid shook his head defensively, "Nothing." He said shortly and Katie knew that even with a lot of prodding, she wouldn't get much out of him, so she turned to glance at Jenny who was laughing at something Tyler said.

Lifting her camera, Katie snapped a few pictures, "Very cute."

* * *

Jenny laughed, "So how did Reid get stuck in the tree?"

"Naked." Tyler added.

"What kind of bet did he loose?" Jenny asked, still laughing.

Tyler shrugged, "I'm sure you know enough about Aaron Abbott by now. And that Reid doesn't back down from anything."

"Especially from Abbott?" Jenny assumed.

"Right," Tyler confirmed, "Aaron bet that Reid couldn't go a week without hooking up with someone on the cheerleading squad, and when Reid was trying to hook up 'in secret' with the squad's captain, he got caught by one of the security guards who chased him through campus. No one really is sure how he ended up in the tree though."

* * *

Reid and Katie watched as Jenny and Tyler shared sushi and conversation for another forty-five minutes, with Katie snapping pictures while she ate her own dinner before the two got up and left the restaurant, heading to the city museum.

"Let's go." Reid said to Katie once the two were out of sight, dropping some money on the table for their waitress.

Katie grabbed her bag and picked her camera off of the table and followed Reid out of the restaurant with a final nod of thanks to Michelle.

Walking with her head down and looking at a few of the pictures she took of Jenny and Tyler, Katie squealed when she felt an arm around her waist as she was pulled behind one of the columns in the hotel lobby by Reid, "What-"

The blonde Son of Ipswich didn't remove his arm around Katie's waist as he nodded toward the entrance where they could see Jenny and Tyler holding hands as they waited for the valet to get the car, "Get some pictures of 'em."

"They are just so damn cute together." Katie said, nodding as she took some pictures, waited a beat and took a few more of Tyler opening the car door for Jenny.

Tyler's Hummer drove away, and Katie lowered her camera and turned towards Reid, who was close enough that their noses were practically touching, "So…" She trailed off, taking a discrete step to her right, forcing Reid to lower his arms.

"We follow them?"

Katie nodded, "Sure," She said, "It's this or I go back to the dorm to revel."

Reid rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and they headed out of the lobby, "You and your damn reveling."

Leaving the hotel and making sure to keep a discrete distance between their car and Tyler's Hummer forced Reid to have to drive at a slightly reasonable speed, which agitated the blonde a bit to the point where Katie was beginning to think that the guy had a case of undiagnosed ADHD.

They parked their car clear on the other side of the parking lot from Tyler's space and made their way into the museum.

The next hour consisted of Jenny and Tyler being 'cute' in Katie's opinion, though Reid thought Tyler was just plain sappy, and being Reid, he just had to voice his opposing opinion to his brunette companion.

"OW!" Reid yelped loudly after Katie smacked his arm.

A little too loudly.

Jenny and Tyler who were just down the very quiet hall looked over in their direction, and Katie barely had enough time to drag Reid behind one of the large statues lest they be seen by the couple.

"Is it just me," Jenny started slowly, her dark eyes darting around the room looking for signs of the blonde haired Son of Ipswich, "Or did that yelp sound distinctly Reid-like to you?" She asked.

Tyler glanced around for his brother, but didn't see him, "It better not be." Tyler said, just a little loudly.

Just in case.

From their hiding spot, Katie glared at her partner in crime, "You just _had_ to yelp." She growled.

"You hit me!" He hissed back.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Stop being a baby Reid. Do you want to get caught? Jenny's liable to kill you."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, she'll yell at me for a while, maybe threaten to sic her family on me, but she'll get over it. Maybe even thank me some years down the line." She said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jenny and Tyler left to go to another hall, Katie and Reid following discretely, and the routine continued for a while, with no more slip ups from the blonde.

And then came the point where Jenny and Tyler were getting ready to head back to school, "Wait, I forgot my room key. Let me just call Katie first so she knows I'm on my way." Jenny said before the pair left the museum.

Katie, who was standing behind a column with Reid, barely hidden in the almost empty foyer turned to Reid with wide eyes as she felt her phone start to buzz from deep inside her purse, "Shit. My phone's not silenced." She growled digging for her phone in her purse, knowing she had the length of four vibrations before her very loud ringtone started playing.

Reid took her camera from her and watched her dig through the large purse, the brunette finally producing the slim piece of technology just before it started to ring, "What's up Jenny?" She whispered so Jenny wouldn't hear her in the museum.

Reid looked over and saw Jenny's eyebrows knit, "Katie," She started, "Why are you whispering?"

The brunette once again had that deer-in-headlights look as she thought of a plausible excuse, "Umm… what are you talking about Jenny? I'm… not whispering." She whispered again.

"Katie you are definitely whispering." Jenny stated.

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Why are you calling Jen? I thought you were on your date?"

"I am, but I forgot my keys while escaping hurricanes Kate and Sarah. You'll be in the dorm right?"

"Oh… yeah… I'm still there. Haven't left tonight except to pick up some dinner." Katie rushed.

Reid saw Jenny pause, "Katie… Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah… Fine… I'll see you at the dorms Jen. Gotta go, watching the extended cut of Unfinished Business. See you in a bit." And with that rushed sentence Katie ended the call and shoved her phone back into her purse before turning to Reid, "We need to be back at school before Jenny and Tyler."

"Why?"

"Jenny forgot her keys."

* * *

Jenny hung her phone up slowly, "Is everything ok?" Tyler asked, seeing the confused look on Jenny's face.

The black haired girl shrugged, "Katie was acting kind of weird. It's probably nothing," She said, "Let's head back to the school."

* * *

Reid and Katie exited out one of the museum side doors so they wouldn't be seen, both praying to make it out of the parking lot before Tyler.

There was only one direct road back to the school and Tyler and Jenny would just be a little suspicious if they saw them on the way.

Yeah.

Just a bit.

('Achem.')

Fine.

They'd be a lot suspicious.

Thankfully Katie and Reid reached the car before Tyler and Jenny and managed to peel out of the museum parking lot without being seen.

Reid drove well over the speed limit on the rain slicked road back to Spenser Academy, and they made it back to the student parking lot well before Tyler and Jenny.

Katie got out of the car, and had turned to close her door when she noticed that Reid hadn't cut the ignition, "You coming?"

"I have to drop the car off back at my house or Baby Boy will be suspicious." The blonde answered.

The brunette nodded, "And how are you going to get back to school?"

"I don't know," Reid shrugged, "I'll call Ty, or something."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Call me when you're at you're place and I'll come get you. Let Tyler revel in his post-date happy mode for a while before you harass information that you already know out of him."

Reid laughed, "Fine. See you in a while then."

With that, Katie shut the car door and Reid sped off toward his house.

Katie quickly made her way to her dorm and after making sure her camera was put somewhere that Jenny wouldn't notice, she plopped down onto her bed, picked up her DVD binder and quickly picked out the appropriate Battlestar Galactica disc, and cued it up to the episode that she had mentioned to Jenny.

And then she waited.

* * *

Tyler walked with Jenny through the darkened, slightly creepy as usual, hallways of the dormitories, stopping at room 247.

"I had fun tonight Ty." Jenny said once they stopped.

"Me too," Tyler said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Tyler then leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the cheek, "Night Jen."

"Night."

The black haired girl put her hand on the doorknob, about to twist it when Tyler's voice stopped her, "Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

The youngest Son of Ipswich looked distinctly nervous, "Would you like to go to Fall Fest with me this Saturday?"

Jenny smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

Tyler smiled, nodded, and kissed her on the cheek again, "Ok, goodnight for real this time."

"Night."

With that, Jenny then entered her room through the door that Katie left unlocked and shut it with a dreamy sigh.

"Have a good night Jen?" Katie asked knowingly.

Nodding happily, Jenny flopped onto her bed, "It was really great. He just asked me to Fall Fest!"

Katie smiled, and was about to ask her a question when her phone buzzed, "Hold that thought Jen," She said, picking up the object from her nightstand, "Yeah?... Sure… I'll be there in a bit… Yeah, you owe me."

Jenny looked over as Katie hung up the phone, "Who was that?"

"Reid," She answered, getting up to gather her keys, her helmet and her spare, and her jacket, "He needs me to pick up him from his house."

"That boy needs to get himself a car." Jenny said with an eye roll.

Katie just laughed, and headed out.

* * *

"You couldn't have taken Jenny's car?" Reid asked when Katie pulled up to the front gates of the Garwin Manor on her silver and purple motorcycle.

The brunette rolled her eyes and tossed the blonde her spare helmet, "Beggar's can't be choosers, Reid, hop on."

With mock reluctance, Reid did as asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, but making sure to keep his hands in safe territory lest he wanted to get thrown off the bike on the way back to the school.

The ride wasn't that uncomfortable for either of them, Katie particularly enjoying the warm body behind her as she sped through town.

Reaching the student lot, Katie killed the engine, getting off after Reid, "Hey Katie," He said, breaking the silence that lasted for most of the ride, "Fall Fest is this weekend."

"Yeah?" She asked, eyebrow raised, "So I've heard."

"Wanna go with me?"

"As your date?"

Reid shrugged, "Why not?"

Katie laughed, "Sure."

With that, they headed to their separate dorms, and when Katie reached hers, she saw that her roommate was sitting on her bed, watching the Battlestar Galactica episode she had put in earlier, "Reid just asked me to Fall Fest." Katie said, breaking her friend's concentration on the show.

Jenny looked up from the screen, "Really?"

"Yeah," Katie answered with amusement as she put her stuff down, "He does _not_ know the proper way to ask a girl out. Tyler should teach him a thing or two."

Jenny laughed, "He probably should."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the extra length to the chapter!

Next one will be up soon.

Enjoy!

Here's the sneak peak into the next chapter:

_"So, do you guys want to check out swim practice this afternoon? You get to see me wearing a Speedo!"  
"Hot guys in barely there Speedos? I am so there!"_

Happy reading all!

TRO and DA


	9. Lucy, you got some ‘splainin to do!

Here's the next chapter friends.

Hope the wait wasn't too long.

We're glad you're enjoying the fic!

Just wait; it's going to get really loony!

**AnnabelleLee13194**, your little review made TRO crack up right in the middle of work… Her co-workers think she's a loon now. Thanks very much!... But really, we were kinda expecting that to happen too. Who knows… Maybe it will… **Nahrita**, yep, definite typical Reid/Katie-ness, and you'll find out what Michelle said… soon. **SilverLight05**, we wouldn't say mean, per se, Katie and Reid had the best of intentions… really they did. Oh alright… Reid was just bored. As for Jenny and Tyler finding out that they were followed, well… you'll see… **WritingxIsxMyxLife**, glad you enjoyed. **Skay Takari**, glad you liked.

We'd also like to let everyone know that we're taking some liberties with the chronology of the movie, so our scenes can fit in. It's nothing big, not to worry.

Happy reading our friends!

**Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!**

* * *

Day number two of school.

Same shit as the first day, just without all the newness.

How exciting!

Not…

After surviving their first class of the day, Katie, Jenny, and Sarah trudged through the student-filled halls to their lockers.

"So this morning Kate said something about us going into town and picking up dresses for this weekend, you guys up for it?" Sarah asked while shouldering past a gaggle of freshman girls that were glaring at the three seniors.

Jenny shrugged while unlocking her locker, "I'm down. Katie?"

"Works for me." The brunette confirmed as she tossed her lit books into her locker and grabbed her books for math and photography.

Nudging her locker shut with her foot, Katie turned around and leaned against it, looking out into the hall and seeing the glares and whispers coming from most of the school's female population as they passed by the three, "Has anyone besides me noticed the extra-vicious glares we've been getting from like… all the girls here?" She questioned.

"Word's gotten around about whom you three are going with to Fall Fest," Kate answered smugly as she approached.

"That quickly?" Sarah asked, "It's not even second period."

"Gossip travels fast here," Kate explained, "Though a lot of it is started by Kira and her cronies. You three are going to have to watch out for that."

With that advice, Katie and Jenny headed off to math with a promise to meet up with Kate and Sarah some time that afternoon to go shopping.

Reid and Tyler walked up, and the former draped an arm over Katie's blazer covered shoulders, "So, do you and Jenny want to check out swim practice this afternoon? You get to see me wearing a Speedo!" He said in greeting.

"Hot guys in barely there Speedos!?" The brunette said in a valley-girl-esque perky voice, "I am _so_ there!"

Jenny laughed and Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hi." He said quietly, sliding her bag off her shoulder and holding it in his free hand as they walked.

Class was relatively uneventful, and afterwards, Katie parted ways with the other three and headed off to photography.

She walked into the classroom, and headed up the stairs to her desk at the top row. Katie was looking down at her camera, going through the pictures she had taken the night before when someone who was coming down from the upstairs lab roughly rammed into her right side, causing her to stumble.

Katie gasped in pain as her left hip came in contact with the rounded edge of the nearby desk, "Shit," She cursed, using her free hand to steady herself as she turned to see who pushed her.

What she saw was Kira Snyder standing with her no-name friends, the three laughing at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Glaring at the red head, Katie limped up the rest of the stairs, one hand rubbing her already bruising side.

Sitting gingerly and putting her bag down, Katie put a hand over her eyes, closing them so no one would see the fiery flash as she used to heal herself.

Opening her eyes as the pain faded, Katie saw Kira glaring at her from her seat at the bottom row.

With an eye roll, the brunette pulled out her notebook, dropping her bag onto the floor next to her chair, and waited for class to begin.

An hour later, class was over, so Katie gathered her things and headed down to meet the others for lunch. She was leaving the room when Kira, flanked by the other two girls, a pair of overly made-up blondes with obvious chest… enhancements, stepped in front of her, "I don't know who you think you are, but you and your little friend are never going to be good enough for the Sons of Ipswich. I don't know why you're even trying."

Katie rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I should care about what you think. Can you please move. I have places to be."

The three didn't move, "Once you give it up to Reid, he's just going to dump you off for the next pretty girl that comes his way you know. It's happened before," Kira continued, "Whatever you think you have with him isn't going to last."

Shaking her head, Katie pushed past the frizzy red head. She was a few feet away from them when she stumbled, just barely managing to catch herself against a row of lockers. Turning around, she saw the Kira looking smugly and the two other girls laughing at her.

The brunette just turned back around and walked away.

As she walked, Katie couldn't shake the odd feeling, one that felt like the feeling she had that night of the party at the Dells.

Jenny had told her that it was probably Chase's doing, so she looked around, searching through the crowd of students for the fifth son.

But she didn't see him.

'_Oh he's probably lurking around here somewhere_.' She thought, shaking her head at her paranoia.

With that last thought, she headed into the crowded cafeteria.

* * *

When school ended that afternoon, Jenny and Katie made their way across the quad to the fancy aquatics center where swim practice was taking place.

Ties loosened and their navy blazers tucked over their arms, Katie and Jenny made their way up the metal bleachers until they were half-way up and had a good view of the pool. They sat down just in time to see Pogue go up against his fellow butterfly-stroke swimmers in a practice race.

"You know Jenny," Katie commented, watching the teen swim, and glancing over to the other side of the pool where Caleb, Tyler, and Reid were cheering him on, "If Kate and Pogue weren't together…." She trailed off.

"Yeah…" Jenny agreed, not taking her eyes off him.

('Well that's what we have Tim for, Katie.' TRO reasoned absently, flipping through one of her notebooks.)

Katie and Jenny looked skyward, "Who?"

('Did you say something TRO? I didn't hear anything.' DA asked evasively looking around the spacious and cluttered office.  
'Nope. Wasn't me. Maybe Chase is making them hear things.' TRO rushed, flicking the notebook closed and shoving it in a drawer.  
'We better go look into that…. Bye!')

"Is it just me or do those authoresses get odder every day?"

Jenny shrugged, "Probably. They did send us into a movie you know."

Looking over to the deep end of the pool, Jenny caught Tyler's eye and waved at the Speedo wearing teen. The youngest Son of Ipswich waved back before getting an elbow in the side from the blonde beside him.

Katie and Jenny looked on as Caleb challenged Chase to a race to see who the better freestyle swimmer was.

Before long, they were in the water, everyone standing outside the pool stopping to cheer them on.

They were on the last lap when Chase suddenly sped up and Caleb swam head first into the end of the pool.

Jenny and Katie stood up as Chase dove in to catch the sinking teen, and were about to head to the end of the pool where everyone else was when Katie grabbed Jenny's arm, "Jenny, did you just see what I just saw?" She asked, nodding toward the pool.

"Yeah. Tyler has _such_ a hot body." She said, not taking her eyes of said son who was kneeling at the edge of the pool with Pogue and Reid to help Chase pull Caleb out.

Katie rolled her eyes, "No, not _that_. _Chase_."

Jenny looked at her brown haired friend like she had two heads, "Ew! Why the hell would I look at his body?"

"Not his body," Katie said, a little exasperated, "His _eyes_!"

"So what?" Jenny shrugged nonchalantly, "He used; they turned black. We knew that was going to happen. Don't you remember the movie? I mean, you've seen it more times than I have."

Katie chuckled and started walking down the bleachers toward the boys who were standing above Caleb's unconscious body, "Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

As it turned out, Caleb was fine, and by the time the girls made it over to him, he was already being helped into the locker room by Pogue and Chase.

"Is Caleb going to be alright?" Jenny asked Tyler as they approached.

Tyler nodded, "He'll be fine. If it wasn't for Chase getting him out so quickly, he probably would have been worse."

"Right…" Katie said quietly, looking off in the direction of the locker room.

"What are you two ladies up to this fine afternoon?" Reid asked, moving to put his arm around Katie's waist.

"Nuh uh." She said, taking a step away from him, "You're all wet. Not going to happen."

Jenny laughed at their antics, "We're going to go shopping with Sarah and Kate for dresses for the dance."

"By the way," Katie added, "Jenny, Sarah, and I are probably the most hated girls in school right now."

Reid shrugged, understanding why, "We can't help our popularity."

"So I've heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond questioned.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Just something Kira said to me as she unsuccessfully tried to intimidate me this morning in photography."

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing really," Katie said, shrugging it off, "She's just a bitch. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Be careful with her," Reid warned, "She and her little cronies can ruin your reputation if she really wants to."

"I can handle it, but thanks." She said, sending the blonde a small smile.

A musical tone rang out, interrupting Reid, who was about to say something. Jenny pulled out her phone and flipped it open, reading the text message that she had just gotten, "Time to go," She said, looking up at Katie, "Kate and Sarah are going to meet us at the front of the school. We're taking Sarah's car."

Katie nodded and turned to the two boys, "We'll see you guys later. Off to go get our dresses."

* * *

The four girls spent most of the afternoon looking for their dresses at the small mall in town, and afterward spent some time just browsing through the shops.

"So what do you think of this fedora?" The mocha skinned teen asked, placing a pin striped one on her head at an angle.

Katie and Jenny look at each other before loudly shouting, "NO!"

Kate took the hat off of her head and put it back on the stand, "Okay, okay. You don't have to yell."

"Sorry," Jenny said a little sheepishly as she took a t-shirt off the rack, looked at it before putting the garment back, "Katie and I have a thing against fedoras."

"Is this like Katie's think against the color pink?" Sarah asked amusedly, recalling a scene from a couple hours ago where Kate brought a bright pink dress for the brunette to try on, which she vehemently refused to try on.

"No _that_ isn't my fault," Katie said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest, somehow managing not to wrinkle the garment bag that was draped over her left arm, "I overdosed on the color when I was little and not allowed to pick my clothes." She repeated what she had told the two girls.

"So what's the fedora thing about?" Kate questioned.

Jenny shrugged, trying to put her dislike for the hat into words, "It's hard to explain really. They're just… oh I don't know." She groused as she couldn't verbalize it.

"It's a bit irrational." Sarah commented as she fingered a pale blue scarf before picking it off the rack and draping it on an arm that had some other things she would be purchasing.

"It's just one of those things." Katie said, getting a nod in agreement from Jenny as the four moved to the back of the store to pay for their things.

* * *

That evening, after getting their dresses, found Katie, Jenny, Reid, and Tyler relaxing in Jenny and Katie's dorm room.

Katie and Reid were lounging on the Katie's bed, and Tyler was sitting on Jenny's, while the black haired girl was sitting at her desk checking her email.

"Junk, junk, Naruto updates," Jenny muttered, reading aloud to herself her email's subject titles, "More Naruto updates, more junk, some more Naruto updates, Viagra advertisements-"

"Jenny, your spam filter is shit." Reid commented.

She ignored the blonde and continued listing, "some Death Note updates, junk, more Naruto, oh, the Olivera family update!"

"Anything interesting?" Katie asked, genuinely interested, but still not looking up from her camera where she and Reid were looking through the pictures they took of Jenny and Tyler's date the night before.

They were picking out the pictures they would send to Michelle as part of their agreement.

Not that neither Jenny nor Tyler knew what was on said camera.

Jenny shrugged, clicking on the message and waiting for it to load, "Let's see… well, one of my obscurely distant cousins got kicked out of the private school she was at… they're sending her to military school in Guatemala."

"Seriously?" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah," Jenny nodded, turning in her desk chair to look at the youngest son, "My family's really serious. You screw up and it's military school for you."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love the normalness of my family?" Katie commented absently.

"Normal?" Jenny snorted, closing down the message and moving to curl up next to Tyler, "You've got that right. We're far from normal."

"Amen to that." Reid said with a joking salute and a secretive glance over Katie's head to Tyler.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Katie, and Jenny were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, the group trying to calm Pogue down after seeing Kate pointedly bypass their table and going to sit with some basketball jocks.

"Why won't she answer my calls Sarah?" The long haired teen demanded of his girlfriend's roommate.

Sarah looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I'm really sorry Pogue," She said cautiously, "I tried to talk to her."

"We all did." Jenny added, recalling this morning where the three girls watched the brunette seethe about Pogue's actions as she got ready for school.

"She'll come around soon Pogue. Don't worry." Katie said, doing her best to be comforting.

Reid then reached over and snagged half her sandwich from her plate, "Hey!" She snapped, poking him in the side.

The blonde chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Awe, don't they look so cute? I think I might just have to puke." Kira commented snidely from behind them, "How long do you think it'll take for Reid to get into her pants. Another couple days? A week at most?"

"Watch what you say about puking." Jenny muttered, taking a bite of her salad, garnering a curious look from Tyler.

Glaring, Katie spun around and stood up, standing face to face with Kira, "You know what?" She snapped, "I have had enough of you. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you, Katie," She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "You think you and your friend can just waltz right in here and top the popularity ladder? That's not how it works here. I'm top bitch."

Katie tilted her head as the Sons, Sarah, and Jenny stood up behind her. Reid was ready to move to come to Katie's defense when Jenny's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Don't worry, Katie's got this."

"I always thought you were on the bottom," The brunette said, "At least, that's what we've all heard Aaron bragging about."

Kira's face flushed as she stomped her designer Mary Jane's in frustration, "Mark my words Cooper. I _will_ ruin you."

"Hmm… good luck with that." Katie glared as the red head and her posse walked away, the noise level in the cafeteria rising as everyone starting going on about what had just happened.

"That girl…" Caleb muttered as the group of seven grabbed their things and left the cafeteria.

"Are you alright Katie?" Sarah asked, seeing the pensive look on the brunette's face.

Startled out of her reverie, Katie shook her head, "It's nothing." She said quickly.

But really, it was something.

This was the third altercation with Kira, and once again, Katie had felt that strange feeling.

It _had_ to have come from Kira, not Chase, no matter what Jenny said.

She needed to find out more about the frizzy haired bitch.

Tonight.

* * *

Jenny's eyes flashed, illuminating her pupils in the dark and rainy night.

She pushed open the door of the Admissions Office while Katie's brown eyes scanned the darkened quad, making sure they were alone.

"Let's go," Jenny whispered, walking into the darkened building, Katie a half step behind her with a small flashlight in her hand, "I still have no idea _why_ you want to do this. Especially _now_," Jenny hissed as the door shut quietly behind them, "You _know _that Caleb and Pogue are bound to run into us. I mean really! Tonight of _all_ possible nights!"

"There's something bugging me about Kira and I want to find out a little more about her." Katie replied quietly as they ducked around to the next corridor, ever watchful for the security guard who was bound to be roaming around the building.

"She bugs _everyone_ Katie," Jenny insisted, "Hell, if it weren't for the sex I'm sure _Aaron Abbott_ himself wouldn't even notice she exists."

Katie shuddered in disgust of the thought of Aaron and Kira, and then shook her head, "Something just… felt wrong when we were arguing," The brunette sighed, getting more and more annoyed that she couldn't articulate what was going through her head, "It reminded me of what I felt that night after the party at the Dells, and it's not the first time I've felt that way around her."

"That was probably just Chase, remember," Jenny reasoned, "I think you're getting a little paranoid Katie."

"I just have this feeling…" She trailed off.

Jenny nodded, but was still a little skeptical, "If you insist…"

"I do, I really do." Katie said with a small smirk.

They walked cautiously into the cavernous records room, Katie's flashlight pointing at the filing cabinets, looking for the 'S's, just a few rows away from the 'C's where Caleb and Pogue would be rifling through in the near future.

"Really, _really_ near future." Jenny muttered.

Katie pulled one of the 'S' cabinets at random and started rifling through, "…D. Specter, J. Scotts, J. Stewart, T. Sloan, shit, you'd think a rich ass school like this would have a better filing system, don't you think?"

Jenny, who had pulled out her own flashlight and was keeping an eye out for the security guard, or Caleb and Pogue, nodded, "Sure… you know, a bunch of those names seem kinda familiar too."

"Yeah, but most of these files are former students… why they're all mixed in I'll never know."

"I'm sure TRO and DA have some random reason for it." Jenny said, waving her free hand in dismissal.

Katie raised her eyes skyward for a moment and wasn't surprised when they were greeted with silence. Shaking her head, she continued going through the files, muttering the names as she went, "M. Sinclair, J. Sacks, E. Swan, J. Sparrow, W. Stryker, oh what I would give for some decent alphabetization, S. Summers, oh, want to see your boyfriends file Jen?" She asked, pulling out Tyler's file.

"Katie put it back!" Jenny hissed, not taking her eyes away from the rest of the room, "We're taking too long as it is."

"You're such a party pooper," Katie joked, shoving Tyler's file back where it belonged, "H. Slughorn, S. Snape, S. Slytherin, R. Skeeter, D. Seelix, D. Saunders, ah, here we go! K. Snider."

"Uh… Katie," Jenny started, "Turn around."

The brunette laid Kira's file on top of the cabinet and turned around-

-to see none other than Caleb and Pogue staring right back at them from the other side of the room.

"I told you we were taking too long." Jenny hissed.

The two boys hurried across the room, "What are you two doing here?" Pogue asked quietly when they reached the girls.

Katie shoved Kira's file back into the cabinet and slid it shut, "I think we could ask you two the same question." She said evasively.

"We… uh…" Caleb stammered, trying to think of a valid excuse.

"Lemmie guess, something to do with Chase?" Jenny smirked.

Caleb shot her a suspicious look, "How do you know that."

Katie and Jenny shared a look.

Time to let the cat out of the bag.

"His eyes _did_ turn black in the pool today." Katie said, smirking at the look of shock that took over Pogue and Caleb's faces.

"A-about that-" Caleb started nervously, "It was probably a trick of the light that you two saw."

"Calm down," Jenny whispered, "Both of you."

"What the hell do you know?" Pogue demanded.

"You want to do the honors Katie?" Jenny offered.

"Sure," Katie smirked before turning to the baffled teens, "You know Caleb, Pogue, the filing system down here is shit, I'll help you find Collins' file."

And with that, Katie's eyes flashed, turned black, and across the room, a filing cabinet quietly slid open, "There you go."

Pogue and Caleb couldn't take their eyes off the opened cabinet, "How…" Pogue whispered.

"The writers of the Book of Damnation left out a lot of important facts," Jenny explained moving toward the opened cabinet, "We have to hurry. The guard will be making his rounds soon."

The four teens moved away from the 'S' cabinet, and towards Chase's file, Katie's questions about Kira, temporarily forgotten.

But fear not. It'll be brought up again…. eventually!

"So, you two know why Pogue hates Chase so much, how about you two? Why are you helping us?" Caleb asked at they walked through the maze of filing cabinets.

"He keeps checking me out," Jenny answered with a shudder, "Ew!"

Katie merely shrugged, "I'm just a bitch."

* * *

After a close call with one of the security guards, Caleb and Pogue hastily stuffed Chase's file back into the filing cabinet and the four teens made their way out of the Admissions Office via the adjoined church.

Why there's a church attached to an Admissions Office, we'll never know.

('And we weren't even the ones to think that up.'  
'Go figure,' DA agreed, 'What in the world were these set designers smoking when they planned out these sets?')

Katie and Jenny were walking a few feet behind Caleb and Pogue, nervously looking around the dark, spooky church, the night casting long dark shadows across the ornate pews, making the room seem never ending.

Just like in a horror movie.

('YAY!'  
'DA, this isn't a horror fic.'  
'But the narrator _said_….'  
'Narrator said _like_ in a horror movie.')

Caleb was busily muttering under his breath as Pogue walked beside him, when he grabbed Pogue's arm and exclaimed, "Agnes Goodwin Pope!"

"Uh… bless you?"

Katie rolled her eyes at Jenny, "What about Goody Pope?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Caleb?" Pogue asked wondering if the accident in the pool effected his friend more than they originally thought.

Caleb cast a suspicious look at Katie and Jenny, "In the Book of Damnation. There was a woman named Goody Pope."

"I haven't read the Book since we were kids." Pogue admitted, a little sheepishly wondering where Caleb was going on this seemingly random tangent.

"We've read it!" Katie piped up.

Caleb looked from Katie and Jenny back to Pogue, "Just call Reid and Tyler," He turned to Jenny and Katie, his dark eyes slightly narrowed, "You two are coming with me. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Do I _look_ like I'm Lucy Ricardo?" Jenny muttered, following him out.

Katie shook her head, "No, but we could start calling him Ricky if that's going to make you feel any better."

* * *

And that's all she wrote.

For now.

Next chapter will be coming soon.

Things are certainly going to get interesting.

Here's the preview you've all been waiting for!  
"_Are you trying to tell us that you two are from an _alternate universe_ or something where our whole lives are just a movie? Now _that_ sounds like it's a little heavy on the sci-fi._"

Happy Reading!  
TRO and DA


	10. Revelations and Mud Pits?

Hello friends! Hope the wait wasn't too long!

**K.M.Browen**, thanks for the review, but actually, Troy came out in 2004. The Covenant came out in 2006. Check out IMDB. **AnnabelleLee13194**, someone got the references! YAY! There are some others in there too that you didn't mention… we're not telling. TRO has no idea what you meant from the Naruto reference, but DA gets it perfectly. Thanks a ton for reviewing! **WritingxIsxMyxLife**, here it is! Thanks for the review. **Bella Patricks**, oh yeah… kinda forgot that the chapter ended in a cliffy… hope the wait wasn't too agonizing. **SilverLight05**, you're about to find out! **Skay Takari**, the Kira scenes we're fun to write. Glad you enjoyed!

Enjoy! And PLEASE review! We'd love to know what you think of the fic!

**Revelations and… Mud Pits?**

* * *

Speeding through the silent, rain slicked streets of Ipswich, Caleb, Katie and Jenny made it to the colony house in record time.

Ish… Pogue still got there first.

But then again, Caleb liked to get to their little 'family meetings' fashionably late anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

The three teenagers entered the old colony house in silence, immediately heading to the stairs leading to the basement. Their shoes echoed loudly on the worn stone steps as they descended into the lower level of the colony house, candles flickering to life all around them with every movement.

"Wow," Jenny commented once they reached the bottom of the stairs, breaking the silence and causing the Reid and Tyler to look at her and Katie in shock, "You guys sure have the creepy crypt thing down pat!"

"What in the hell are they doing here?" Tyler demanded, his blue eyes narrowing at Caleb.

"_Caleb_?" Was all Reid said, the astonishment in his voice making it clear that the blonde was confused as hell.

Katie smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, "What Reid? You're not happy to see us?"

"We're here to join your little 'magic club'." Jenny added with a chuckle.

"What do you think this is? Hogwarts?" The blonde muttered, still looking at the oldest and self-appointed leader of their group.

Tyler turned to Caleb again, "How do they know? Which of you told?" He demanded once more.

Caleb opened his mouth to answer, but Pogue beat him to it, "No one told Tyler." He said.

"Then how-"

"They're just like us."

"What?" Reid asked slowly.

"We have powers too," Jenny explained, "We're descendants of two other families from Ipswich with powers like yours."

Tyler looked at Pogue who was leaning against one of the walls, "I thought you told us everything." He accused.

Pogue rolled his eyes at Tyler's sudden bluntness and turned to Caleb who was making his way deeper into the candle filled room, "I told them about the darkling and what we found in his file."

"But you decided to wait until we showed up to reveal that we had powers too," Katie stated with a chuckle, "Nice going there."

Caleb's eyes flashed as he Used to bring The Book of Damnation off of its resting place on an old shelf and the group sat down, Katie and Jenny sharing the small stone bench between Pogue and Reid's.

The Book floated over the stone fire pit in the center of the room, which immediately lit up with flames, illuminating the room, as the Book opened, "It's a list of names," Caleb started, indicating to the page the Book had opened to, "Of who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen."

Reid rolled his eyes.

He didn't see too much of a point of coming all the way out to the manor for a history lesson.

He had enough of that shit at school.

"So what?" He asked, thinking about how he could be at Nicky's scamming Abbott out of his trust-fund right now.

"Let Ricky make his point." Jenny snapped, glaring at the blonde.

Caleb merely continued, rolling his eyes at his new nickname, "She claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams," He paused, gazed locked on the flickering fire, "After she was widowed."

"It seems like he's got some pretty crappy luck with girls if he has to become an incubus and get her pregnant in her sleep." Katie commented with a chuckle as The Book flipped pages and moved around the circle.

"The Book also records births and deaths during the damnation," Caleb continued, "Goody Pope's husband died June fourth, 1692. Goody gave birth to her son Hagen on April eleventh, 1693."

"That's almost eleven months later," Jenny added garnering curious looks from the four men, "What? Katie and I read about it in our Book."

The Book of Damnation slammed shut, "_Your_ book?" Pogue asked curiously.

"Let's deal with this first. Then we'll explain everything." Katie answered, still working through in her mind what _exactly _they would be explaining.

"If what you're saying is true," Tyler concluded after a moment of tense silence in the room, the only noise being the flickering of the candles and the fire in the center of the room, "and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the fifth bloodline didn't end in Salem."

"And Chase is one of us." Caleb concluded.

"That's crazy," Reid insisted, shaking his head, "He can't be."

"Then what about us?" Jenny pointed out.

"If we can, he can." Katie added.

"About that…" Tyler trailed off.

Jenny and Katie rolled their eyes, "Whoever wrote your book left out a few important facts, i.e. the fact that there are seven families involved in the Ipswich Covenant, not five." Jenny explained.

Caleb turned to look at Reid again who was sitting forward on his bench, resting his elbows on his knees, and then glanced at Katie and Jenny as well, "That night, after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. It happened again the night after."

"I felt it then." Pogue added.

And apparently, so did Tyler, "See?" He said to Reid, "I told you. I felt it too."

"So did we," Jenny agreed, "and Katie had a very interesting run-in with the darkling in the showers the other day."

Katie shuddered, "Ugh. Don't remind me." She muttered as Reid smirked at her, recalling the incident.

Caleb looked at Reid, "When you said you did use, were you lying?" He asked the blonde seriously.

"No."

"You swear?" He asked again, needing confirmation from his brother.

"I _swear_."

Caleb sighed, "Then it was him."

"What about you two?" Tyler asked Katie and Jenny.

Jenny answered for them both, "We didn't use that night."

"Not once." Katie confirmed.

"Besides," Jenny added, "It wasn't _our_ student ID they found in the dead guy's car. It was Chase's."

Pogue shook his head in disbelief, "How do you two even _know_ that?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Katie stated.

Caleb looked up at the brunette, "Try us."

Jenny and Katie shared a quick glance, before making a silent decision to tell the guys the truth.

The whole truth.

"Well then," Jenny started, toying absently with the hem of her jacket, "To be honest, it all started in… um… mid-August 2007."

"2006 you mean." Tyler corrected.

Jenny shook her head, "I said 07, I meant 07."

"But-"

Katie cut Caleb off, "Hey. Do you want us to explain this to you guys or not?"

Caleb locked eyes with Katie for a moment before nodding for them to continue.

"As I was saying," Jenny went on, "It all started in August of '07."

"I had just gotten back from my summer job a few weeks before," Katie picked up in the explaining, "And had a _lot_ of time on my hands, so I spent it watching movies until the wee hours of the morning. One movie in particular…. was called 'The Covenant'," Katie paused for a minute to gather her thoughts, "I had wanted to see it when it was in theaters, but I never got the chance… so I watched it then. It was a really good movie."

"Katie," Reid interrupted, "You're babbling. What does a movie that you watched… in the _future_…. have to do with anything?"

"That's not what we're trying to say." Jenny said.

"You guys want to know what the movie's about?" Katie asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Will we understand what the hell you're talking about if you tell us?"

"Sure." Katie answered with a shrug.

"Then by all means…" Reid trailed off sarcastically.

Katie smirked, "It's about four guys who go to a prestigious academy in Massachusetts with secret powers who run into a fifth boy with powers who's all… evil. Takes place in Ipswich to be specific."

The guys looked at Katie and Jenny with wide eyes, "Are you saying that you're from the future where they're going to make our lives into a movie?"

Jenny shook her head, "No. That's a little too heavy on the sci-fi Caleb."

"What I'm saying is that you guys and Spenser Academy don't exist where we're from. You're _only_ the movie." Katie elaborated.

"Are you trying to tell us that you two are from an _alternate universe_ or something where our whole lives are just a movie?" Pogue asked skeptically, "Now _that_ sounds like it's a little heavy on the sci-fi."

Katie nodded in affirmation, "Pretty much," She said before turning to Jenny, "This is the last time I let the bibliophile pick our rest stop."

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed, "You wanted to check out that book store just as much as I did."

"Yeah?" Katie retorted, "Well _you_ were the one going all 'my precious'-"

"Ladies, ladies," Reid intervened, getting between the arguing girls, "If you're going to fight, at least wait until we can find you two a good mud pit."

"Shut up Reid!"

Caleb gave Reid a look at the blonde sat back down with a smirk, "Back to this alternate universe thing," He started, "How is that even possible?"

The girls merely shrugged.

"Then how did you two end up… here?" Tyler asked.

Katie shifted on the small concrete bench, trying to get comfortable, before talking, not removing her gaze from the fire in the center of the room, "Jenny and I had decided to take a road trip at the end of the summer, go check out the east coast and all that… see if we wanted to go to college around here. Like I said before, odd things happen when you let the bibliophile pick the rest stop in a town known for the occult."

"This wasn't all _my_ fault. You touched to book too ya know." Jenny retorted with an eye roll.

"You two keep mentioning a book," Reid reminded, "What book?"

"It's called, '_The _Real_ Book of Damnation that wasn't written by a Bunch of Sexist Morons Who Forgot about the Six and Seventh Families'_." Katie answered.

"Seriously?" Pogue asked as they sat for a moment in silence, digesting the… unique... title of this book.

"Yep," Jenny confirmed, nodding her head, "The authoresses said in the forward that it was a bit of a touchy subject. The book was written in the 1730s. A few years after the first Book of Damnation was written."

"After we read the rant… I mean forward… whichever…" Katie continued with a chuckle, "There was this big… flash of light, I guess, and the next thing we know the owner of the store is pushing us out of the building, telling us we're the millionth customers, and to take the book and go."

"And how did you realize that you were… in a different… universe?" Tyler asked slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"My mom called." Jenny answered simply.

Katie shook her head in amusement when Jenny didn't elaborate and continued on, "Her mom wanted to know if we had gotten to Ipswich yet and to make sure we hadn't lost all our paperwork we had to give to the Provost when we arrived at Spenser." She explained, looking at each of the males in turn.

"You could say we were a little confused," The four males gave Jenny a skeptical look, "Okay, okay. A lot confused." She conceded.

"We hadn't seen the movie in a while, so it took us a while to really figure out what was going on."

Jenny nodded in agreement, "It freaked us out when we found that we had powers too, but we read the Book, figured out the differences between the Book we had, and the Book that we remembered from the movie, moved into the dorms, met Sarah and Kate, and the rest is pretty much history…"

"If this situation was any less serious than it is," Pogue said slowly as they digested all this new information, "We'd probably be making calls to throw you into the nearest insane asylum."

Jenny and Katie laughed, "We get that a lot." Katie said with a smile.

"It does explain… a lot… about you two though." Caleb commented, recalling all of the moments that involved the two teen girls that none of the Sons could explain.

"You know," Tyler mused, "If we're the 'Sons of Ipswich', doesn't that make you two the 'Daughters of Ipswich or something?"

"'Daughter's of Ipswich'?" Katie repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked bluntly to the now blushing youngest son.

Katie smiled slightly, "It's just so…"

"Unoriginal." Jenny finished.

"Nah, we're more like 'The-girls-from-LA-who-conveniently-got-thrown-into-an-alternate-universe-thingy-while-on-a-road-trip'." Katie joked, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

The amusement was interrupted when Katie's cell phone started screaming her ringtone of Evanescence's 'Call Me When You're Sober', the music echoing loudly off the stone walls of the basement.

Jenny looked at Katie as she pulled out her phone, "Wasn't…" She trailed off, remembering how Caleb was the one to receive a call in the movie.

Katie merely shrugged before taking her phone out of her pocket and flipping it open, "Hey… Is everything alright?... Hold on, 105?…Gloucester?... Calm down Sarah…" That got everyone's attention, especially Caleb's, "Jenny will head down there now… What do you mean?... Hold on… I'm gonna give you over to Caleb… just calm down. Everything's going to be ok."

Katie's eyes flashed quickly to black as she used to send her phone across the room and over the fire pit into a worried Caleb's hands.

Caleb put the phone to his ear to hear Sarah's worried voice, "…Wait, wait, wait… what?... Listen. I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?" He hung up the phone and sighed, passing it back to Katie with a flash of his eyes before resting his elbows on his knees.

He stared pensively at the flames for a minute before looking up at Pogue, "He put a spell on Kate."

Pogue started, "What? What kind of spell?" He demanded.

"Creation… Spiders… They're taking her to the hospital in Gloucester." Pogue stood up, "Wait!" Caleb warned as Pogue headed toward the stairs, "Don't do anything until we know what he wants!"

"We're talking about Kate!" Pogue growled, leaving the basement, candles flickering out all around him.

"Pogue!" Caleb shouted once more, but the long haired teen ignored him.

Jenny quickly looked at Katie, who nodded once, and then the black haired girl ran out after Pogue.

"Be careful." Katie called after her.

"Where is she going?" Tyler asked Katie who merely shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," She answered evasively, "We'll see her later," The brunette turned to Caleb who was looking at the stairs worriedly, "You, need to go find Sarah. Now." She stated firmly.

Caleb looked at her worriedly, "Is something going to happen to her?"

Katie smirked, pushing Caleb up the stairs, more candles flickering all around them, "You know I can't tell you that. Now go!"

* * *

Jenny ran outside, shoving past a very confused Gorman (who seemed to be taking a break from babysitting everyone's favorite living corpse), to see Pogue just reaching his motorcycle, "Pogue! Stop!" She yelled, running up to him.

"You can't stop me Jenny." Pogue said, reaching for his helmet.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Jenny asked rhetorically, her eyes flashing quickly over to black as Katie's silver and purple helmet appeared in her hand, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

DA and TRO will now interrupt this devious fanfic for a Garwin Family Fun Fact:

FACT: Orville Hutchins Garwin became a curiosity of the Old West in 1872, when the New England school boy felled an entire herd of buffalo with a single revolver.

DA: 'What a freaking overachiever.'

TRO: 'Didn't anyone think that was at least a _little_ suspicious? Anyone? _Anyone_? Hello!?'

Now we will return you to your devious fanfic.

* * *

Pogue's eyes narrowed at her as he watched her hop on the back of the bike, "Did Caleb put you up to this?"

Jenny shook her head, "No. Are we going or not?"

Pogue merely nodded and got on the bike in front of her, "You better hold on." He said, starting the bike.

It was good advice.

Pogue pushed the bike to its limits, forcing Jenny to use a little to keep her hold on him as they sped through the rain-slicked streets.

Jenny managed to lift her head so she could glance ahead, and when they rounded the bend, they saw Chase standing casually in the middle of the street near the next bend, a smirk playing on his lips, and hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Come to save Little Miss Muffet, have we?" He asked, the power making his voice echo to where they had stopped, "Well you're too late! A spider came and sat down beside her, and frightened Miss Muffet away."

"You have to be seriously screwed up if you're so obsessed with spiders that you start spouting nursery rhymes." Jenny muttered into Pogue's back.

She held on tighter to Pogue's waist as the bike shot forward towards the fifth Son of Ipswich.

Suddenly, the bike lurched and left the road.

Jenny felt her body being thrown over Pogue's and after what felt like an eternity of falling, she landed roughly on the ground, the motorcycle smashing into pieces on the hard concrete a few feet away from her.

Jenny rolled over onto her back and groaned in pain.

She tried to move to push the helmet off her head, but stopped short as a bolt of pain shot through her left arm.

Using her right hand, she managed to get the helmet off her head to see Chase walking toward Pogue, and she could hear him talking about how he was using Kate and Pogue to get to Caleb.

Jenny tried to move, but gave up, her head falling onto the road as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

The last thing she saw was a black eyed Chase picking up Pogue and throwing him into a nearby tree before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Note: Hi everyone! So DA has decided to try her hand at writing a Covenant fanfic on her own, and here's the OC she thought up for her fic. We thought we'd put up her bio and get some feedback from our readers. She's planning on making it a pretty dark fic; lots of angst, suicide themes, probably character death (Sarah or Kate, it's a tossup), and maybe a new enemy. She's not even sure if Caleb's going to make it through the first three chapters of the fic to be honest. And then there's Pogue. Poor, poor Pogue…. So leave her a note in your review and tell her what you think! Here's the bio:

Name: Ryan Bertha Gertrude Penelope Edna Gretchen Hillard  
Eye color: Violet  
Hair color: Blonde  
Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Hobbies: Singing, painting, writing, other general arts and crafts.  
Intelligence level: Genius.  
Personality: Happy and very energetic.  
Places that she's lived: Los Angeles, New York City, Miami, Philadelphia, Tokyo, London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, Tehran, Uganda, Kabul, Tibet.  
Family Life: Very wealthy father, abandoned by mom, one of six children, has lived all over the world.  
Pets: A tamed wolf named Remus and a ferret named Rita.  
Likes: Singing, Harry Potter, painting, dancing, reading, writing, math, shopping, the color pink, her self-tie-dyed Uggs  
Dislikes: Spiders, homework, detention, Spenser Academy's uniforms, the color black

So don't forget to review, please! So many people take a gander and never leave a message, we'd like to hear from you! And let us know what you all think of her!

Thanks!

DA and TRO


End file.
